Después de la Caída
600px Secuelas 14 de Septiembre del 2581 Descenso de Euclides, Distrito Zeta, Themar Ikaros Evergarden (Voz): 'No temas, oh, querido hermano. Esta fue la única elección que tuve. ''El sonido de la voz despertó a Thorn de su sueño. Se levantó de un salto, su nave seguía adentro de su esfera protectora. Intentó retirar el escudo, pero estaba bloqueado en su tiempo de iniciación. No recordaba haberlo activado. Entonces recordó la batalla. Aquella explosión. Lo que el Acorazado del Enjambre había disparado era antiguo, no se parecía nada que las bibliotecas hubieran intentado siquiera describir. Trató de calmarse. Pensó en ella, buscando su presencia. No pudo encontrarla, pero no estaba tranquilo. Siempre le había dicho que estaría ahí, tras la calma. Pero todo lo que podía oír eran los ecos de aquel sonido. Las Techeun deberían haber sabido lo que podía hacer el Acorazado. Deberían ¿No sintieron lo que él sintió? ¿Lo que él escuchó? Y aquel maldito crucero no tenía protección. Tenían que saber eso. Todo para desplegar los Heraldos de Luz. Apenas habían llegado cuando el arma abrió fuego. Pensó en Phoenix y en lo abrumada que debía estar, obligada a mantenerse en su puesto y ver perecer a los suyos. Trató de calmarse de nuevo, obligándose a respirar profundamente. Se dio cuenta de dónde estaba: Themar. Polo Sur. Afueras del Distrito Zeta. La última vez que estuvo allí fue para investigar un bucle de transmisiones de radio encriptadas bajo muchas capas de distintos códigos de programación. Una pérdida de tiempo para lo que era un fragmento de una canción ruidosa del milenio pasado. La cuenta atrás de la desactivación del escudo de la nave palpitó. Volvió a intentarlo, localizarla, descubrir si realmente se había entregada para esa batalla. Se sintió cerca de algo, de un zumbido de luz estelar, luego la desactivación del escudo le rompió la concentración. Salió, vio el daño sufrido por la nave y comprendió hasta qué punto la armada habría sido devastada. Buscó la salida de la caverna. Se guio por el camino labrado por alguien más. Afuera, un casquete de hielo del tamaño de una ciudad. En su desesperanza vio en el claro cielo azul a un par de cazas Awoken con la insignia de los Cuervos dando círculos alrededor, esperando. Los pilotos identificaron a Thorn y descendieron lentamente, levantando una gélida capa de nieve. Asiri y Asak se revelaron como los pilotos. Los Cuervos de mayor confianza del príncipe. Ambos se aproximaron a Thorn, inclinándose ante él. 'Asiri y Asak: '''Alteza. '''Thorn Evergarden: '¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que toda la flota partió a Hekate. 'Asiri Novak: '''Su hermana, la Reina, nos ordenó permanecer en esta posición a la espera. '''Thorn Evergarden: '¿Han identificado otras señales? ¿Sobrevivientes? 'Asiri Novak: '...¿Sobrevivientes? ¿Quiere decir que...? 'Thorn Evergarden: '¡No has respondido mi pregunta! 'Asiri Novak: '¡Le ruego disculpe mi osadía! 'Asak Lanfranc: '''No hemos detectado más señales que la suya, Alteza. '''Thorn Evergarden: '''Ya veo... Asak, comienza con las reparaciones de mi nave de inmediato. Asiri, bloquea nuestra señal. Aquí somos presa fácil para Uroboros y la Confluencia Temporal. ''Ambos Cuervos no objetaron más y acataron sus órdenes. Thorn se sentó bajo la sombra de un contenedor sellado con la marca GATE y vio en dirección al norte, hacia el Distrito Gamma, donde se edificó el Palacio de Polvo que le recuerda al Puesto de Daoroth. Pensó en la batalla. Su vista da vueltas, estrellas y heraldos brillantes volando por el anillo planetario y una muralla de luz terrible, y ve el momento en que el Acorazado le quitó todo, el momento en el que su hermana al fin se quedó completamente sin planes secretos. El instante en el que cesó todo el sonido y gritó en negación y, aun así, a pesar de las súplicas de su alma de morir con ella, activó el escudo de desvío que salvó su vida. Su hermana menor. Su Pandora. Su Reina. Ikaros Evergarden está muerta. Ahora él vive en un estado de temor perpetúo. Odia el futuro, porque le teme. Tiene miedo de su vacío y no puede imaginar la solitaria eternidad sin ella, a quien juró su más sincera lealtad. ¿Por qué había caído en Themar? ¿Por qué su hermana ordenó a sus más leales Cuervos esperar en ese lugar frío y muerto? ¿Sabía el resultado final de la batalla? ¿Sabía que intentaría sobrevivir o todo formó parte de un plan del que no sabía absolutamente nada? Pero por encima de todo, ¿por qué Themar y no su hogar en Luminalia? ¿Para no atraer al Acorazado a su pueblo? Conocía bien a sus Cuervos y ellos nunca le ocultarían secretos así que no podía permitirse desconfiar de ellos. Era su palabra a sus sirvientes contra la de su hermana. Sigue viendo el horizonte. La luna de Themar. De órbita alterada por los Desolladores Psiónicos para la construcción del Torreón de los Quemadores Celestes de Uroboros. Al llegar en algún punto después del Colapso, los Lekgolo no hicieron más que excavar como los gusanos que son. Excavar las ruinas de las viejas ciudades en búsqueda de tecnología antigua. En búsqueda de secretos. ¿Por qué su hermana nunca se lo contó? ¿Por qué reveló la ubicación del Jardín al Cazarrecompensas? Esa decisión fue el primer pilar del Tratado entre Luminalia, la Facción del Juicio y los Cerianos. Pero su hermana está muerta. Él y todos la siguieron porque estaban seguros de que tenía un plan. Siempre tenía un plan, algo mejor que miles murieran por una venganza que a nadie le importa. Debería irse a casa. Pero Thorn se preguntaba si tenía la fuerza necesaria. No podía regresar y fingir ser el campeón que amaban. No podía recuperar su fe en el propósito de los Iluminados o en el de su hermana. Ya no cree. Tomó un puño de nieve que se perdió con una ráfaga de viento. Themar era un mundo que se había convertido en un cadáver. Las cicatrices del paso de los Titanes. Las fortalezas imperiales apestaban a plástico quemado y estaban llenas de carne y armaduras rotas. Los chasises destruidos de Unidades Prometeas contaminaban las arenas. Arenas llenas de secretos. Como la Atalaya del Tiempo o el mismo Jardín cuyo corazón ha muerto y los intentos de la Confluencia Temporal por restaurarlo, detenidos. Un lugar de muerte, de guerra y muerte, y de secretos... ¿Y si la respuesta estaba ahí y el plan de su Reina era que descubriera esa verdad? ¿Y si ella estaba ahí?... Un estruendo resonó en el interior de la caverna. Asak emergió de una nube de humo con su armadura ennegrecida de combustible y refrigerante. 'Asak Lanfranc: '''Lo lamento, Alteza. Su nave no volará de nuevo. '''Thorn Evergarden: '''No importa. Igual este es un buen cementerio para ella. Asiri, ¿ocultaste nuestra señal como te pedí? '''Asiri Novak: '''Hay una fuente de interferencia debajo del hielo que nos mantiene fuera de los radares. Pero aun sin ella, la actividad de Uroboros es frenética. Han cancelado todas las operaciones mineras y se están reuniendo en Timor. '''Asak Lanfranc: '¿Se estarán preparando para un ataque masivo? 'Thorn Evergarden: '...¿Y la Confluencia Temporal? 'Asiri Novak: '''No hay registros de actividad importante desde la destrucción de la Mente Imperecedera. '''Thorn Evergarden: '''Bien. No podría ser mejor. '''Asiri Novak: '¿Alteza? 'Thorn Evergarden: '''Sigue bloqueando nuestra señal. '''Asak Lanfranc: '¿Pero qué hay del Nido? Si no nos reportamos enviarán a una Escuadra de Rescate. '''Thorn Evergarden: '''Entonces diles que están investigando la fuente de interferencia de esta zona pero no lo hagas bajo mi nombre. '''Asiri Novak: '''Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿al menos podríamos saber la razón de su decisión? '''Thorn Evergarden: '''Iremos al Jardín de Tourian. He perdido algo y me ayudarán a encontrarlo. De Vuelta al Jardín '''Treinta Minutos Después... Valle de los Reyes, Distrito Gamma, Themar La ciudad sepultada en arena roja. Un paisaje desolado convertido en un recuerdo de la llegada de la humanidad y del primer contacto con el Elegido. La llegada de Uroboros y el despertar de la Confluencia Temporal fueron clave para deshacer el esfuerzo de los últimos Forerunner por hacer de Themar un mundo habitable junto con Althan. Al menos se había conservado la atmósfera y los Lekgolo habían impedido a los Prometeos de convertirlo en un Mundo Máquina. Desde que los Titanes regresaron para reclamar las ciudades y tesoros perdidos, todo a causa de la repentina aparición del Cazarrecompensas, Thorn tuvo la oportunidad de atormentar a aquellos presumidos de ostentar la protección de un dios muerto que era el Elegido y su jaula de color alabastro. Lo que hubiera dado por contar con esa protección durante los Choques Nova. Thorn Evergarden: Baja aquí. Asiri, mantente a la espera. Necesitamos que nos informes de cualquier actividad enemiga. Asiri Novak (Radio): Entendido. El vehículo de Asak descendió unos cuantos metros hasta encontrarse encima de un puesto de Uroboros. Thorn saltó de la cabina de copiloto y se ocultó tras una duna de arena. No podía arriesgarse a utilizar la red de teletransporte Hefesto provista por la Inteligencia Artificial de Wolf. Le preocupaba más que su actividad fuera detectada por los Titanes de Ceres que por la Confluencia Temporal. Hasta no descubrir la verdad debía mantenerse incógnito. Desaparecido. Muerto. Unas pequeñas chispas brotaron de pequeñas brechas temporales. Una pequeña unidad de Soldiers Prometeos fue desplegada para una vigilancia rutinaria de los alrededores del portal del Jardín de Tourian. Thorn Evergarden: (Murmurando) ¡Asak! Uno de los Soldiers escuchó su voz y luego de realizar cerca de un centenar de simulaciones mentales acerca del próximo movimiento del intruso lanzó una Granada de Pulsos. Thorn Evergarden: Asak, ¿dónde estás? La detonación de la granada resonó en los oídos de Thorn y forzó el ingreso de micropartículas minerales a sus senos paranasales con tanta potencia que estornudó. El Soldier disparó en dirección al estornudo. Los fragmentos vidriosos de arena derretida rebotaron de su cubierta y se despedazaron en sonoras explosiones en el aire. Estaba a trescientos metros ladera arriba. Titanes, gusanos con armadura y máquinas temerarias podían combatir a quemarropa; pero él no. Sin su Pandora únicamente se limitaba a quedar tan atrás que se le dificultaba ver a sus objetivos. Lo infernal de los Prometeos es que podían teletransportarse. Thorn no estaba seguro si lo rodearon diez Soldiers o solo uno. Una bala irrumpió y partículas de tejido novalizado cayeron en la arena. Asak Lanfranc (Radio): (Agitado) Lo tengo. Pero sé que me descubrieron. La confirmación llegó en un tiroteo de proyectiles de mortero de los Lekgolo, municiones ingeniosas que se dirigían hacia ellos seguido del sonido de disparo de un rifle. Por lo general, Uroboros no los gastan en los Prometeos. Algún Centurión debía de estar ansioso por usar sus juguetes en los objetivos que no se pueden teletransportar. Thorn respiró profundo, aliviado de escuchar el clic del interruptor del transmisor de Asak para avisarle que se encontraba bien. Jadeando, Thorn se levantó. Solo puede ver el portal del Jardín. Todos saben dónde se encuentra. El verdadero desafío es como ingresar. El aire se puso borroso. Una agitada nube de carga de incineración bloqueó su vista y luego, en la explosión de un disparo, un Minotauro Prometeo avanzó firmemente. Thorn maldijo, lanzó una granada de fragmentación y corrió. Thorn Evergarden: Tiene que haber una mejor manera de hacer esto ¿Alguna idea? Asiri Novak (Radio): Podría labrar el portal dirigiendo mi nave a Mach 20. Thorn Evergarden: ¡El portal no está activado! Incluso si logramos sobrevivir a las armas de Uroboros ¡Tenemos que engañar a los Prometeos para que abran la puerta! Asak Lanfranc (Radio): Eso significa matar a un Celador tan solo con nuestras armas... Thorn Evergarden: No, no significa eso... Tengo una idea. Asiri, transmite nuestra señal únicamente a Uroboros. Asiri Novak (Radio): Alteza, tenemos a Timor en posición. Si la Legión se llega a enterar de que usted está aquí no dudarán en bombardear la zona. Thorn Evergarden: Has lo que ordené. Asiri Novak (Radio): Si, Alteza. En el intervalo de tiempo en que Asiri, una mujer rechazada en la implantación de Estigmas pero que, con sus habilidades en redes, comunicaciones y una de las pocas personas en el sistema que debía comprender los idiomas alienígenas se había ganado un merecido lugar en los Cuervos, no solo consiguió que Uroboros no bombardeara el Valle de los Reyes sino que pidió un destacamento especializado en enfrentamientos con la Confluencia Temporal. Arrastrándose boca abajo por el desierto Themariano como gusanos. El gruñido de Cosechadoras merodeantes se escuchó en el horizonte. Varias unidades de Devoradores de Arena fueron desplegadas iniciando al momento uno de sus tantos enfrentamientos contra los Prometeos. Thorn escuchó cómo se abrían las redes de batalla a medida que se invocaba a las armas más poderosas para ser utilizadas. La máquina de guerra imperial ya estaba encendida, desbordada de furia, tanto que sus gusanos no podían percibir a los Iluminados cubiertos bajo un manto de camuflaje. El aire se alborotó. Gruñidos subsónicos de poder hacen temblar la tierra. Algo poderoso se despierta bajo sus pies. Thorn Evergarden: 'Aquí viene. ''La Prohibición de Virgo reaccionó. El aro inclinado que es el portal del Jardín de Tourian, cuya dimensión es tan grande que podría tragar un crucero del Covenant Caído, vibra con energía infinita. De la apertura, emergió la silueta colosal de un Celador Prometeo, metal y alma compuesta colisionando entre sí, autoemsamblándose, listo para defender ese lugar de secretos. Los Prometeos se consagraron ahí al servicio de un terrible propósito de un futuro que las máquinas descubrieron para sí. Thorn se quitó el manto, se irguió con su revólver y una granada de plasma en sus puños. Se plantó frente al Celador. No es ni la mitad del tamaño de su pierna. 'Thorn Evergarden: '¡Oye, feo! ¡Por aquí! Con calma y cuidado, Asak Lanfranc, un francotirador como ningún otro entre los Iluminados, comenzó a disparar su Fusil de Precisión, la Supremacía, hacia el cielo. Los estallidos de los enormes cartuchos se esparcieron por las arenas. El Celador se elevó por encima de ellos. Thorn gritó y disparó con la cadera un par de veces hacia la arena bajo sus pies. Dentro de la Unidad Celadora, existen poderosos algoritmos que simulan un modelo del lugar casi temporal, calculando las posibles amenazas, examinando la utilidad de los disparos de las armas contra lo eficaz que puede ser en otro lugar de ese poder. Estos cálculos eran la única razón por la que Thorn seguía vivo. 'Asiri Novak (Radio): '''Han localizado el sonido del rifle de Lanfranc. ''Los proyectiles de postas cambiaron su dirección, cayendo en los tótems que adornaban la entrada del portal, a espaldas de Thorn y Asak. Thorn sujetó a Asak del brazo y tiró. Juntos corrieron hacia el Celador y su carga. La máquina Prometea debía saber lo que estaba por suceder, pero debe sopesar la seguridad de los Lekgolo en contra de la pequeña posibilidad de que esas motas de Luz y Oscuridad puedan llegar al portal. El Celador levantó su arma para destruirlos. Juntos se deslizaron hacia el umbral del portal y Thorn activó la Granada de Plasma con tanta fuerza que casi se quiebra el pulgar. Con gran precisión y un tiro de suerte, asestó la granada contra el ojo del Celador cuya explosión no lo destruyó pero lo cegó momentáneamente. A los pies del portal, una serie de descargas eléctricas generó una esfera perfecta de vacío espaciotemporal. Al centro, un espacio oscuro se fue acrecentando hasta engullirlos completamente. En su nave, oculta en una cueva monitoreando las comunicaciones, Asiri ve como la furia de un transportador de Uroboros aterriza cerca del Celador. Cuando la nave se retiró, el Celador estaba muerto y Thorn junto a Asak han viajado a través de la red de la Confluencia Temporal, transportándose a un espacio subterráneo del planeta. Ahora solo tenía que esperar de nuevo. '''El Jardín de Tourian, Themar ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Medidas escalares del tiempo. Una magnitud física que separa los acontecimientos de otros por su duración. Algo relativo y el todo para la Confluencia Temporal, incluso para un espacio del cual fueron expulsados. Thorn y Asak se agruparon, temblando debajo del follaje de musgo grisáceo. Caía un diluvio pero ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar de donde venía; ¿de algún lugar arriba de la neblina verduzca? Pero la lluvia caía sin cesar; Thorn elevó su mentón para beber. Asak Lanfranc: 'Aquí todo crece. Observe sus uñas. ''Thorn revisó su mano. Vio una imagen atroz de sus uñas desarrollándose en bucles curvos hacia abajo que se enroscaban de nuevo en sus dedos, completando un círculo asqueroso hasta su raíz. Es horrible, absolutamente horrible y fascinante, de una manera transgresora, de una manera en que un niño llora al nacer. 'Thorn Evergarden: '''Están sucias. Pero confío en que no serán un impedimento. La lluvia no cesa. Avancemos. '''Asak Lanfranc: '''Sí, Alteza. ''Asak se levantó con un puñado de enredaderas reptantes. Intentaban presionarle la muñeca. Unos pequeños dientes con forma de letras marcaron su piel. Las miró fijamente, comenzó a decir algo y tiró de su brazo. 'Thorn Evergarden: '¿Te encuentras bien? 'Asak Lanfranc: '''Sí, por ahora. ''(Susurrando) ''Por ahora. ''Se movieron por la extensión del abismo, la niebla verde arremolinándose por encima de ellos, un abono húmedo de pétalos de flores y tierra negra los cubrió hasta los tobillos. Unos escarabajos Khepri luchaban en tierra. Thorn puso uno boca arriba. El escarabajo no tiene interior. Visto desde abajo, es solo una coraza hueca. Asak levantó un helecho y sus raíces eran hilos metálicos que se ramifican en un tablero de circuitos. Unas pequeñas cosas que se retorcían con forma de microchips mojados molían la tierra expuesta. 'Asak Lanfranc: '''No me gusta este lugar. '''Thorn Evergarden: '¿Crees que deberíamos regresar a la superficie? 'Asak Lanfranc: '''Solo si usted lo considera así. Hasta no encontrar lo que busca. '''Thorn Evergarden: '¿Lo dices como mi súbdito o como mi amigo? 'Asak Lanfranc: '''Creo que no hace falta que responda a esa pregunta. '''Thorn Evergarden: '...Claro. Siguieron caminando. Ven la superficie, los sectores cuidados de las flores rojas que se extendían hacia la meseta distante con forma de un tronco talado. Aún seguía siendo demasiado como los Prometeos. Cuando ocurrió el Colapso, estuvieron aquí, haciendo jardinería, moviendo la tierra, construyendo paredes, irguiendo constructos antiguos de piedra y luz. Intentando domar los secretos del lugar. 'Thorn Evergarden: '''Tienes razón, Asak. Todo crece aquí... '''Asak Lanfranc: '''Alteza, ¿qué está buscando aquí? '''Thorn Evergarden: '''No lo sé. ''Escucharon pisadas pesadas que retumbaban las ruinas. Thorn y Asak se ocultaron tras unas grietas ante la posible amenaza. Una armadura viviente que apestaba a plástico quemado. Un Legionario. Por sus colores intuyeron que pertenece a los Devoradores de Arena. El soldado, herido por los gusanos que perdía a medida que avanzaba por los campos de flores, fue seguido por los Iluminados. Thorn se movía fríamente. Sabía que los Lekgolo se alimentan de tecnología de la cual obtienen su conocimiento y sabiduría. Nadie se imaginaba que tras semejantes e intimidantes armaduras se encontraba un imperio en constante crecimiento. La pregunta que se hacía era cual era la fuente de la que se habían alimentado para cimentar su organización y que conocimiento esperaban obtener de los secretos de Themar. Los secretos del Jardín de Tourian. No podía ser únicamente de la Confluencia Temporal y mucho menos de los Prometeos. Si fuera eso ellos se encontrarían excavando en Althan. Thorn se sumergió en el terreno. Las flores rojas se desvanecían hasta convertirse en hierbas bajas, entretejidas. El viento soplaba suaves voces, oraciones con el comienzo de la sintaxis, la cadencia un tanto musical. 'Asak Lanfranc: '''Alteza, creo que continuar es peligroso. ''Thorn avanzó hacia adelante, hacia un valle bajo, deslizándose con facilidad por la maleza enmarañada. Vio Prometeos. Docenas de Soldiers y Minotauros, tiesos como estatuas y cubiertos en musgo, en un anillo como si fuera un círculo robótico. Cantaban de forma tenue, notas fantasmales de una claridad inhumana. El Legionario se acurrucó detrás de una piedra, temblando. Thorn gateó hacia adelante. Para cuando la cosa herida que brama supo que estaba allí, él tuvo un cuchillo presionado contra su casco, justo encima de la unión yugular en su cuello. '''Thorn Evergarden: '''On Ment. On Log. Id Ragtaa Ad Grad Gtom. '''Oekomo, Oyente de las Voces: Me Di Cuenta. Está A La Altura De Mis Sensores Oculares. Casi Cortas Mi Primordial. Thorn Evergarden: 'Al menos podemos entendernos ¿Sabes dónde te encuentras? '''Oekomo, Oyente de las Voces: '¿En El Peor Lugar Que Alguien Haya Ido Jamás? 'Thorn Evergarden: '¿Por qué viniste a este lugar? 'Oekomo, Oyente de las Voces: '''Ni Por Casualidad Vine Por Cuenta Propia, Zeñor. Las Naves De Almas Nos Abdujeron. ''Las voces tomaron una suave pizca de lenguaje Lekgolo, lo cual confirmaba una sospecha de Thorn. El Jardín es un lugar donde los patrones abstractos luchan por la supervivencia y pelean para propagarse al cazarse unos a otros. Los Prometeos cantaban para ver cómo el Jardín cambia su canción, e incluso su conversación fertilizó el aire. 'Thorn Evergarden: '¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? 'Oekomo, Oyente de las Voces: '''Vinieron A Rezar, Zeñor. Se Están Convirtiendo En Recipientes De Ellos Mismos. Son Lo Peor Que Ha Existido, Zeñor. Se Comieron La Existencia. '''Thorn Evergarden: '¿Cómo sabes esto? 'Oekomo, Oyente de las Voces: '''Oh, Por Las Semillas, Zeñor ¿Las Puedes Ver? ¿Las Puede Sentir? ''Sin dudarlo un segundo, el Legionario presionó el botón de emergencia médica de su casco. El sello de presión se rompió y un montón de gusanos salieron expulsados muertos. La armadura se desplomó. Su casco cayó sobre su amplio regazo. Unas flores plateadas nacieron y lo cubrieron para llenarlo de semillas negras que cubrieron la piel seca de los gusanos Lekgolo. Thorn tocó las semillas con fascinación. 'Asak Lanfranc: '''Alteza... '''Thorn Evergarden: '''Este lugar tiene secretos. Tantos secretos... Crecieron en él, Asak. El Jardín hizo crecer secretos en él. '''Asak Lanfranc: '''Alteza, como amigo, sugiero que deberíamos irnos de aquí antes de que nos suceda lo que sea que le pasó a él. ''Thorn le dirigió una mirada severa con sus filosos ojos rojos. Se dio cuenta de que Asak le temía a los secretos. Lo desconocido lo aterraba. Lo cual era bastante sensible. Muy racional. Era la actitud de un buen explorador, un buen soldado, un sobreviviente. Pero Thorn no podía dejar de imaginar lo impresionada que hubiera estado su hermana con ese lugar y tal vez por eso esperaba que el Cazarrecompensas purificara su corazón para poder verlo. El Iluminado entonces comenzó a arrancar las flores de la ya inexistente armadura Legionaria. El color grisáceo se perdió y se oscureció. Más flores germinaron por un sendero hacia otro valle por el cual Thorn corrió. Cruzó una arboleda de espinas doradas, y las ramas rasguñaron sus mejillas. Unas frutas gigantes y húmedas golpeaban sus hombros y detonaban una explosión de pulpa demasiado madura. Frutas con forma geométrica reteniendo un ojo durmiente hinchado y pesado. Asak siguió a su Príncipe bajo una telaraña densa, manteniendo su respiración, mientras escuchaban voces que discutían justo afuera. Eran latidos pero no sabía si eran los suyos o los de alguien más. Entonces Thorn pestañeó y descubrió que Asak desapareció. De hecho, ya no estaba en el Jardín. Estaba en un bloque de departamentos, en una lavandería, un lugar con piso a cuadros negros y blancos. Sus Cuervos daban vueltas y vueltas en la secadora, mientras las plumas negras se revolvían y sus extremidades chocaban en el interior. Un Lekgolo sin armadura estaba sentado en la tina a su izquierda, limpiando su espalda con un cepillo metálico. Un Knight Prometeo con la cara de Isis Daoroth estaba detrás del mesón, vendiendo detergente. 'Isis Daoroth: '''Alteza, tiene un agujero. ''El Mgalekgolo gruñó para indicar que estaba de acuerdo. Thorn miró hacia abajo y notó que había un agujero en su mano con la que había tocado la semilla. Negro y perfectamente redondo. Miró a través de él y vio un espacio desconocido con un amplio cielo azulado en contraposición de una tierra blanca y pura. Había una unión de plataformas de geometrías imposibles. En un mirador se encontraba una figura flotante encapuchada. Su piel era azul como la suya pero demasiado pálida como considerarlo de los suyos. Sus ojos destellaban un azul eléctrico pero al fondo no había más que una negrura total como un cascarón vacío. Unas nubes se condensaron y se movieron a pesar de que no había viento. Se arremolinaron y crecieron hasta formar unas piernas las cuales se unieron en un abdomen y un torso. Se desarrollaron hasta formar un par de brazos mientras que de la punta surgió una cabeza con un rostro familiar. Finalmente, las nubes cobraron la forma de su Reina, Ikaros Evergarden. 'Las Voces del Cielo: '++LA ASTUTA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO++. 'Lala, Emisaria de las Voces: '''No. Puede arreglárselas. '''Las Voces del Cielo: '++LA VAN A ANIQUILAR++. 'Lala, Emisaria de las Voces: '''Entonces morirá como uno de nosotros. Con gusto. '''Las Voces del Cielo: '++SE ARREPENTIRÁ ANTES DEL FIN++. 'Lala, Emisaria de las Voces: '''No saben el significado de esa palabra. '''Las Voces del Cielo: '++IMPLORARÁ LA LIBERACIÓN DE LA MUERTE++. 'Lala, Emisaria de las Voces: '''No puedes matar lo que ya está muerto. ''La cabeza de la Ikaros hecha de nubes volteó hacia donde estaba la figura encapuchada pero Thorn sintió su mirada atravesándolo. La alarma de la secadora sonó pero sus Cuervos todavía estaban mojados. Abrió la tapa para sacarlos pero al hacerlo encontró un túnel. Apenas cabía pero es lo suficientemente grande como para arrastrarse. Al final había una luz esperándolo y, cuando la alcanzó, cayó en medio de nueve estatuas esféricas. Thorn se levantó y caminó. Estaba en un balcón con forma de trono. En un lado estaba un pozo cubierto a rebosar de polvo estelar y del otro lado había una mesa con una proyección holográfica de la galaxia entera, que resaltaba varios puntos de importancia. Desde unas armas estelares con forma de anillos, esferas ocultas en planetas, así como minas de minerales exóticos. Por alguna extraña razón, el Sistema Beyond no existía. Estaba oculto. 'Ikaros Evergarden: '...En tal caso, acepto sus términos. Situaré a la flota en posición en la Tumba de los Arcontes. Recuérdales que he demostrado tener mucha paciencia. Cuando Thorn se plantó frente al trono, vio a su hermana aunque de un tono apagado. La misma figura encapuchada que vio antes se encontraba ahí, flotando, hasta que desapareció tras un resplandor de Luz. 'Thorn Evergarden: '¿Hermana? 'Ikaros Evergarden: '''Acércate. ''Thorn obedeció como si su voz fuera la única ley por la cual doblegarse. Se iba a arrodillar, pero su hermana con un gesto se lo impidió. 'Ikaros Evergarden: '''Cuando la Oscuridad inunda el universo, la Luz debe expulsarla. Y cuando hay demasiada Luz, la Oscuridad debe ahogarla. La verdad es nuestra carga. Es la consecuencia de ser Iluminado. Es nuestro destino desde que nacimos. Pero nuestro papel no terminó con la Batalla de Hekate. El siguiente acto está a punto de comenzar. ''Ikaros se levantó de su trono. 'Ikaros Evergarden: '''No temas a nada, oh, querido hermano. Nunca te arrodilles ante nadie. ''El vitral detrás del trono que formaba la carta del tarot de la Suma Sacerdotisa se rompió. La Vía Láctea estaba detrás. A las afueras ve una megaconstrucción con una tormenta descargando la ira de su venganza sobre el paraíso que sostenía. En el otro extremo ve un dragón de fauces siempre abiertas congelado, esperando algo mientras observa la galaxia. De repente, doce resplandores estallaron alrededor del agujero negro súper masivo. Uno de esos destellos le revela una verdad. El lugar exacto donde se encuentra oculto el Sistema Beyond. Los destellos de Luz alcanzaron el balcón y lo desintegraron. Un intenso olor a vainilla dulce lo sofocó. Su hermana se evaporó al igual que él. Entonces todo se oscureció. '''Una Hora Después... Bastión, Distrito Gamma, Themar Thorn se levantó agitado y respiró el aire nocturno. Asiri Novak: '¡Alteza! '''Thorn Evergarden: '¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estamos? 'Asiri Novak: '''En el Bastión. '''Thorn Evergarden: '¡¿Qué?! 'Asiri Novak: '''Descuide. Todas las legiones de Uroboros respondieron a una llamada de emergencia de sus altos mandos. Los Prometeos desaparecieron poco después. '''Thorn Evergarden: '¿Qué no Bastión era una arena de entrenamiento para los Titanes? 'Asiri Novak: '''El repentino aumento de actividad de Uroboros puso en alerta máxima a los Titanes y el que está a cargo de las rutinas de entrenamiento canceló todas las prácticas. '''Thorn Evergarden: '¿Dónde está Asak? 'Asiri Novak: '''Fue a buscar suministros en el Distrito Gamma. Salió hace unos minutos así que no creo que tarde en volver. '''Thorn Evergarden: '...No has respondido a mi primera pregunta. 'Asiri Novak: '''Lo lamento, Alteza... '''Thorn Evergarden: '''Ya deja eso. No he hecho nada en mi vida más allá de nacer con sangre real para que me llamaran príncipe. Aclarado eso, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué sucedió? '''Asiri Novak: '''No sabría decirlo con claridad. Simplemente Asak salió del portal sujetándolo a usted por el hombro. Creyó que había sido envenenado por esas plantas. ''La Iluminada señaló a un rincón donde estaban las plantas que Thorn había tomado del Jardín. El Príncipe se levantó y tomó una de las flores por el tallo. Despedían un olor a vainilla podrida pero el color oscuro de sus hojas les daba cierto toque exótico. 'Asiri Novak: '''Desde que lo trajimos aquí se negó a soltarlas. Unos minutos después se relajó y las soltó así que creemos que sufrió alguna especie de ataque. ''Thorn soltó dejó la flor con las demás cortándose sin querer con una de las espinas doradas. 'Thorn Evergarden: '¿Los del Nido han intentado contactar contigo? 'Asiri Novak: '''Sí. Pero me excusé con la actividad de Uroboros y los Prometeos para que no se acercaran. '''Thorn Evergarden: '''Bien. Cuando Asak vuelva destruiremos sus naves. '''Asiri Novak: '...¿Cómo? 'Thorn Evergarden: '''No fui envenenado, Asiri. Tu Reina y mi hermana, Ikaros Evergarden, está... Mue... Muerta. Está muerta. '''Asiri Novak: '¡...! '''Thorn Evergarden: '''El Jardín. Me reveló un secreto. Muchos en realidad. Todavía me cuesta entenderlos así que vamos a tener que descifrarlos uno por uno. Hasta no descubrir la última verdad, estamos muertos para los demás. Misterio y Potencial '''20 de Abril del 2582 Cubierta Principal, Estación Grigori, Anillos de Hekate El Escuadrón Kisaragi. Una unidad especial formada por la totalidad del Equipo Bakuzan más el anexo de unos miembros de importancia de los Titanes de Ceres. Caroline Burton, sobreviviente de la Primera Incursión en Arion y experta en cuanto al Enjambre se refiere. Ryuko Matoi, heroína de la Invasión Prometea en Ceres, así como de la eliminación de potenciales amenazas para la humanidad. Y, por su puesto, Wolf, el Cazarrecompensas, héroe y esperanza del Sistema Beyond. Todos habían sido reunidos para una misión en particular encabezada por el mismo General de los Titanes de Ceres: El paradero de Kraven Kruger. Las pistas que habían reunido desde el Océano de las Tormentas habían dado sus frutos y ahora tenían un mínimo de conocimiento de que la verdadera amenaza estaba acercándose, maquinando en lo más recóndito de la galaxia, lugar donde se cree Kraven había partido después de la fallida incursión en Arion. Pero salir del Sistema Beyond no era sencillo. Las brechas desliespaciales que en teoría debían llevar más allá del perihelio del sol fallaban y, en casos más extremos, el viajero se perdía en un trayecto de incontables dimensiones. La solución alternativa no pudo haber venido nada más que de las prestigiosas mentes de los científicos del Ejército de Luminalia que con el establecimiento del Tratado revelaron su Máquina de Predicciones. Una máquina de diseño singular que era capaz de determinar el momento oportuno para abrir una brecha desliespacial que permitiera salir del Sistema Beyond y no ser víctima de las brechas anómalas. La máquina consistía en una pista que abarcaba la mitad de la longitud de la cubierta de proa de la Estación Grigori que estaba conectada a un transbordador que sujetaba una nave diseñada especialmente para la misión. Larhe Silehn (Radio): '¿Cómo está la última revisión del Highway Star? '''Pass Mohl (Radio): '''Está bien, jefa. '''Larhe Silehn (Radio): '''Perfecto. '''Pass Mohl (Radio): '''Se han verificado todos los sistemas antes del despegue. Quedan nueve minutos. '''Larhe Silehn (Radio): '''Aguardando sistemas. '''Naxia Sin (Radio): '''Tholus, verifica las predicciones por si acaso. '''Ahex Tholus (Radio): '''No hay problema, Profesora Sin. '''Uzu Sanageyama: '''Bien. Bien... ¿Qué pasará? '''Larhe Silehn (Radio): '¡Los sistemas están listos! 'Nonon Jakuzure: '¿No tienen el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar? 'Houka Inumuta: '''Es una posibilidad al fin y al cabo. La idea principal de esta máquina es calcular la posibilidad de que salgamos del sistema sin quedar atrapados en el desliespacio o explotar en el intento. '''Nonon Jakuzure: '''Oh, qué bien ¿Habrán pensado en las ganas que ahora tengo de bajarme? '''Satsuki Kiryuin: '''Esa elección te corresponde solo a ti. '''Nonon Jakuzure: '''Supongo que por eso todos estamos aquí... ''La Iluminada vio a toda la tripulación. Algunos estaban más nerviosos que otros. Sabían que después de todo si existía la posibilidad de perecer en el intento. Todos menos, el Cazarrecompensas, quien desde lo sucedido en el Distrito 34 no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. '''Philra Gakohl (Radio): ¡Activando motor principal! El transbordador se sacudió en una cadena de temblores provocados por la ignición de un fuego azulado. Los trenes de aterrizaje permitieron que el vehículo en conjunto avanzara todo el tramo de la proa de la Estación Grigori hacia el vacío cósmico. A mitad de camino, unos destellos de energía salieron disparados desde la proa de la nave casi como si estuviera rozando la ausencia espacial. Los relámpagos se hicieron más y más fuertes. Cuando el transbordador soltó la nave, ésta encendió su motor desliespacial abriendo una brecha de tamaño pequeño y la atravesó a tal velocidad que pareció como si la brecha misma fuera golpeada, siendo jalada hasta el horizonte de los Anillos de Hekate, dejando detrás una estela de partículas rojizas. Veeatra Cavoj: '¿Y bien? '''Ahex Tholus: '''Siguen en el desliespacio. Están a punto de cruzar el Límite de Joel... Hay mucha interferencia ¡Los estamos perdiendo! '''Veeatra Cavoj: '¡No los pierdan! ¡Activen las medidas de emergencia! En realidad no las había. Sabían tan poco del desliespacio y aun así pensaban que una máquina de semejante tamaño rompería con la maldición de quedar atrapados por la eternidad. Era todo o nada. Para los Iluminados, la pérdida de la Reina y de su hermano había significado el cataclismo de su sociedad. Un evento equivalente al Último Choque Nova. Dedicaron todos sus esfuerzos a fortalecer sus alianzas con los Titanes de Ceres aún sin saber cuál era la idea de su reina tras esa decisión. Todo lo que le quedaba a Veeatra Cavoj era esa máquina de predicciones. Construida teniendo en mente el saber que necesitaban expandir sus horizontes. Deseando que, así como Zirzechs llegó a vengar la muerte de su hijo, el exterior llegara a vengar la muerte de los suyos. Precisamente, sobre todas las cosas, deseaba que el viaje del Escuadrón Kisaragi iniciara. 'Ahex Tholus: '¡La señal se estabiliza! ¡Han cruzado el Límite de Joel!... Lo consiguieron ¡Lo consiguieron! Mientras el personal de la Estación Grigori festejaba, Veeatra cayó sobre su asiento suspirando de felicidad. Su Reina, Ikaros Evergarden, había plantado el primer pilar para el Tratado y ella lo había reforzado con su máquina. 'Crow: '''Impresionante. Realmente impresionante. ''El vigor del festejo desapareció. Una figura tenebrosa subió los escalones de la planta inferior donde los guardias de la estación habían sido neutralizados. Un ser encapuchado con casco de lentes dorados que le hacen parecer que los observa a todos. A escondidas, Veeatra intenta tomar su Pistola, Dinastía de Serket, descubriendo que le había sido arrebatada por alguien más quien apuntaba su cabeza con la misma arma. 'Crow: '¿A esto se han rebajado?... El sujeto caminó por la plataforma con una naturalidad que parecía que se encontraba en su hogar. Usaba un sintetizador que jugaba con el tono de su voz por lo que era imposible determinar quién era. 'Crow: '...Permitieron que esos Cerianos tuvieran el honor de usar una máquina creada por Iluminados. Antes solían tener más orgullo pero, ¿qué se puede hacer si al final les deben mucho? 'Veeatra Cavoj: '¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! 'Crow: '''Les doy la oportunidad de usar su máquina correctamente. Quiero que la preparen para mí. '''Larhe Silehn: '¡Estás loco! Crow tomó de su cinturón su revólver y sin dudar disparó a la pierna de la mujer quien fue socorrida por quien tenía más cerca. 'Philra Gakohl: '''Bastardo... '''Crow: '''Antes de que piensen en pedir auxilio al Ejército o a cualquier otro les informo que las comunicaciones han sido bloqueadas. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿prepararán esta máquina para mí? '''Veeatra Cavoj: '''No sé qué uso piensas darle a mi máquina, pero sé... '''Crow: '''Puedo asegurarte que no sabes nada. Y también te aseguro que puedo darle un mejor uso. Lo único que haces es darle vueltas a mi pregunta. Créeme que mi intención no es lastimar a nadie. '''Philra Gakohl: '¡¿Entonces por qué vienen armados?! 'Crow: '''Hay personas que se ganan la confianza de otras con sus palabras. Otras con poder. Y otras se valen de herramientas como las armas. No tengo el poder de su Reina para convencerlos y tengo una lengua afilada y eso hace que me dificulte ganar la confianza de alguien más. Por lo que la próxima vez que alguien conteste mi pregunta con otra usaré mi herramienta predilecta. '''Veeatra Cavoj: '''Antes de responder... Voy a hacerte una pregunta... ¿Eres un Iluminado? '''Crow: '...Soy un cazador de secretos. Y la última verdad que quiero revelar se encuentra fuera de este sistema. 'Veeatra Cavoj: '''Bien. Pero que quede claro. Lo haré para mantener firme la voluntad de nuestra Reina como parte del Tratado. '''Crow: '''Claro. Como todo buen Iluminado. '''Philra Gakohl: '¡No! ¡Profesora Cavoj! 'Veeatra Cavoj: '''Ya oíste, Gakohl. A menos que quieras abandonar el legado de nuestra Reina. Recuperen el transbordador y acóplenlo a otra nave. Nos llevará un tiempo prepararlo. '''Naxia Sin: '''Hay un pequeño gran problema. El Fragmento de Distorsión usado para alimentar ambos motores fue consumido completamente en el despegue del Highway Star. Sin él, no esperes pasar más allá del Acorazado. '''Crow: '''Obviamente no construyeron esta máquina con un recurso que pudiera usarse solo una vez. Solo tienes que decir en donde lo encontraste y traeré otro. '''Naxia Sin: '... 'Veeatra Cavoj: '¿Profesora Sin? 'Naxia Sin: '...Encontrar y conseguir son palabras muy diferentes. 'Veeatra Cavoj: '¿Entonces? '''Naxia Sin: ''(Suspiro) Lo conseguí con un grupo de mercenarios rebeldes de los Titanes de Ceres. Me hablaron de un recurso sin igual que podía alimentar una ciudad por años. Como pensé que era mentira se lo cambié por unos fragmentos de Amatita y una capsula de Polvo Espectral. '''Crow: '''Hmm. Da igual. Ustedes concéntrense en preparar el transbordador. Nosotros iremos por ese Fragmento de Distorsión. Ayudaría saber con quienes lo conseguiste o en dónde. '''Naxia Sin: '''Costa de los Desventurados. El Tanque Vacío. La Muerte Roja. '''Crow: '¿La Muerte Roja? ¿El Tanque Vacío? Creo que deberías elegir bien tus contactos y lugares que frecuentas. Naxia Sin: 'Sé cuidarme sola. '''Crow: '''Si. Eso se puede ver. Nosotros conseguiremos ese Fragmento. Cuando volvamos, espero que todo esté preparado para el despegue. '''Veeatra Cavoj: '¿Depositarás toda confianza en nosotros dejándonos solos? 'Crow: '''Por supuesto que no. Mi compañero se quedará a vigilarlas. Les advierto, tiene menos paciencia que yo. ''Crow señaló con su cabeza arriba donde una figura más robusta se encontraba en posición con su francotirador, la Supremacía, apuntando a Naxia. Quien estaba detrás de Veeatra se reunió con el Crow. Juntos abandonaron la Estación Grigori a bordo de un Phantom robado de la Facción de los Cazadores. Una vez que el Transporte de Tropas despegó y se selló completamente, Crow se recostó contra la pared y se quitó su casco. Estaba sudado pero dudaba que fuera por el casco. Había disparado contra una Iluminada. Sea cuales hayan sido sus palabras había tenido que dañar a su propia gente para alcanzar sus objetivos. De la misma forma que su hermana había hecho al sacrificar a la Flota de la Ira de la Reina en la Batalla de Hekate. Asiri se le acercó y le ofreció un vaso lleno de bebida energizante. Thorn agradeció con un gesto y torpemente bebió el líquido hasta vaciar el vaso. La Iluminada había regresado a la cabina de pilotaje poniendo rumbo a la infame Costa de los Desventurados. No era posiblemente el lugar más horrible al que hayan ido. Desde lo del Jardín de Tourian han pasado por Arion y su Boca del Infierno del cual no pudieron averiguar mucho más gracias a que Wolf había destruido el The Shadow Thief encima. Fueron a Althan donde los Autómatas liderados por Zod habían destruido la Ciudadela con un satélite bélico. No hubo nada más en ese planeta que ver además de portales de transferencia de todos los tamaños. Su viaje llegó al Acorazado. Otro lugar de secretos. Los Titanes de Ceres no exploraron más que una astilla del árbol que era esa maldita nave. Fueron recibidos por una ausencia completa de los Nigromantes. Como si después de la muerte de Zirzechs los hubiera ahuyentado de la misma forma como la muerte de Ikaros abrumó a los Iluminados. No encontraron nada más allá de lo ya explorado. Desde la Brecha del Casco donde se estrelló el Teka-her hasta el Altar de Zirzechs. Ahí encontraron el mural del panteón del Enjambre. Representaciones de ellos tallados en Xenocita y quitina endurecida. Abaddón era el menor de todos junto a otros descendientes de las que sabían eran las hermanas del Rey Corrompido. Todos servían a unos seres superiores regidos por la simple Lógica de la Oscuridad. "Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Si mueres es porque nunca tuviste el derecho de existir". Esa era la doctrina adoptada de los Nigromantes. En cambio, Ikaros había aceptado unirse al Tratado y de su sacrificio los Titanes consiguieron regresar esa estocada al Enjambre... Pero dejaron un vacío de poder. Zirzechs y sus descendientes habían sido asesinados pero recientes eventos dejaban claro que los Corrompidos seguían sueltos así como otras figuras de poder del Enjambre, como Leviatán y sus demiurgos. Era una carrera contra el tiempo y Thorn lo sabía. Su hermana lo sabía. Si los dioses del Enjambre seguían con vida entonces éstos seguirán fervientemente su lógica. Por lo tanto, Thorn debía hacer lo mismo. Buscar aliados más allá de Hekate. No podía dejar que la esperanza de su pueblo cayera en manos de un General que arriesga a sus soldados por nada y tampoco a un Cazarrecompensas deprimido. Por eso necesitaba esa máquina de predicciones. Por eso necesitaba salir del Sistema Beyond y buscar ayuda. Un ejército. Seguir la lógica con la cual su hermana enfrentó al Enjambre y otorgó tardíamente la victoria al Tratado. La Lógica de la Luz. Pero para eso primero debía hacer una parada más. '''El Tanque Vacío, Costa de los Desventurados, Anillos de Hekate El Tanque Vacío podía ser un lugar mugriento y degenerado para algunos. Toda la escoria que no se encontraba en el Prison of Elders se encontraba ahí. El único honor que había en ese lugar era el honor entre ladrones por lo que no era extraño encontrar incluso a Lekgolos desertores apostando sus armas por tecnología robada de esbirros del Covenant Caído. Sangheili. Lekgolos. Humanos. Iluminados. Los únicos que no sobrevivían eran los más estúpidos. El primer paso obviamente es pasar desapercibido por lo que Asiri desactivó el camuflaje activo para no llamar la atención de curiosos y no les robaran la nave. Cuando el Phantom aterrizó, una infinidad de miradas observó a Thorn y a Asiri salir bajo sus identidades secretas. Crow y Canary. Casos perdidos. Forajidos. Proscritos. Salvajes. Canallas. Y jugadores de alma turbia y pesimista. El nombre de Crow no era desconocido para nadie tomando en cuenta que ese nombre era con el que había bautizado a sus agentes pero luego de varios actos inmorales en su viaje se aseguró de mancharlo apropiadamente, eliminando cualquier vínculo con el Nido. Sin embargo, la Muerte Roja era un caso completamente aparte. No podías mencionar esas dos palabras sin pensar en "asesino". Y era precisamente por eso que no tardaron en ubicar al hombre del arma ensangrentada. En una mesa al fondo donde estaba reunido un grupo de cinco hombres se encontraba en sus comienzos una partida de póker. Un juego trascendental que se ha popularizado entre todas las especies que frecuentaban el Tanque Vacío. A quien buscaban se encontraba tras la sombra lúgubre esperando que las cartas se repartieran. Toby Braxton: 'Quiero un juego limpio y justo. ''Las cartas se repartieron. '''Tia Rudge: Escuché que te enteraste "quien" asesinó unos rebeldes la semana pasada. Naash Jaahl: ¿No me digas? Es demasiado para una sola mujer. Kei Argento: Sí, pero ahí te equivocas. No creo que sea solo ella. Naash Jaahl: ¿Eh? Kei Argento: Creo que Sitri tiene una red de Encubiertos y ella podría ser una de ellos. Tia Rudge: 'Cuanta obsesión tiene esa mujer. '''Toby Braxton: '''Es obvio que nuestra amiga sufrió de algún trauma criminal cuando era joven. Quizá una madre estricta destruyó casi toda su cabeza. '''Vurel Xohn: '''Ja, ja. Quizá esconde toda esa desfiguración detrás de ese casco ¿Saben lo que pienso? '''Naash Jaahl: '''No. La teoría del Semihumano de nuevo no. '''Vurel Xohn: '''Bueno, pudiera ser... '''Crow: '¿Les importa si me uno a su juego? Los gestos de diversión del grupo se desvanecieron al ver a Thorn acompañado de Canary. No le dio importancia a ninguno de los rostros con excepción de Zhen, cuyos ojos brillaban con la intensidad de la más mortífera de las muertes cubiertos de un vacío negro. 'Vurel Xohn: '''Fuera, payaso. Esto es privado. ''Crow pateó las patas de la silla donde estaba Vurel, tumbándolo. Furioso, Vurel intentó golpearlo pero su puño fue interceptado por Canary quien desvío su impulso para estrellarlo contra el piso. Todos a excepción de Zhen se levantaron contra él. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Suficiente. El juego es mío. ''El hombre soltó una escalera real, ganando el juego. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Más importante aún es que tenemos a un nuevo jugador en la Costa. '''Crow: '''Soy Crow. '''Kei Argento: '¿Crow? Este sistema parece ya un zoológico. Zhen tronó los dedos y uno de sus subordinados reunió las cartas para barajarlas. Luego invitó a Crow a tomar asiento. 'Zhen Liulang: '''No has venido aquí para un juego casual, ¿cierto? '''Crow: '''Escuché que eres bueno para conseguir cosas. '''Zhen Liulang: '''Todos somos buenos en algo. Depende de la persona explotar esa habilidad. '''Crow: '¿Por eso matas personas? 'Zhen Liulang: '...Algunas son mejores para eso que otras. A diferencia de los que tienen su ejército para hacer sus trabajos sucios, yo preferí manchar las mías primero ¿A que lleva eso? Bueno, por algo viniste a mí. 'Crow: '''Quiero un Fragmento de Distorsión. '''Zhen Liulang: '... 'Crow: '... 'Zhen Liulang: '''Todavía no decides el tipo de juego. '''Crow: '''Supongo que eres un hombre ocupado y yo también lo soy. Las circunstancias nos han cruzado. Una posibilidad entre miles. Que sea Blackjack. '''Tia Rudge: '¿Blackjack? ¿En serio? 'Zhen Liulang: '''Me parece bien. Pero... Quiero que sepas que yo jamás pierdo. Por lo que nunca apuesto. Sin embargo, esta es una ocasión especial porque sé bien contra quien estoy jugando. ''Crow tragó saliva de forma silenciosa. 'Zhen Liulang: '...Quiero eso. Zhen señaló a Canary. 'Canary: '¡¿Yo?! '''Crow: '''Creo que un Fragmento de Distorsión vale más que mi subordinada. '''Zhen Liulang: ''(Suspiro) Ella no. Lo que tiene en la cintura. ''Todos vieron con detenimiento las flores negras que Canary había puesto como adorno en su cinturón. Las mismas que Thorn había sacado del Jardín de Tourian y que hasta la fecha no se habían secado y mantenían su vivo color negro azabache. Zhen Liulang: 'Se llaman Asphodelias. Un té hecho con sus hojas limpia todas las intoxicaciones de tu cuerpo. Si ganas, te daré el Fragmento de Distorsión, pero si yo gano me darás todas las Asphodelias que poseas y espero que sean muchas. '''Crow: '''Trato. '''Zhen Liulang: '''Bien, reparte. ''Las cartas se deslizaron sobre la mesa. Un par para cada uno. Una boca arriba y otra boca abajo. Crow recibió un 4 y, boca abajo, un 5, obteniendo 9 puntos en total. Zhen, la Muerte Roja, recibió un As que bien podría valer un punto u once, dependiendo de su elección. Una de las estrategias más recurridas al momento de jugar con cartas es estudiar las reacciones del contrincante y a partir de ellas determinar si llevas o no la ventaja. Crow contaba con una gran ventaja al llevar su casco pero entonces vio el rostro inexpresivo de Zhen. No podía saber si tenía una buena o mala mano o simplemente algo regular como le había tocado a él. No podía ver más allá de su extraña mirada. Era como ver los ojos de un muerto. 'Crow: '''Quiero una más. ''De manos del repartidor consiguió un Siete, sumando 16 puntos. Zhen no pidió ni una más. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Blackjack. '''Crow: '¿Como? Zhen volteó la segunda carta. Su As y un Diez le sumaban un total de 21 puntos. Había ganado la partida. Crow tuvo que mostrar sus cartas. Todas fueron devueltas al mazo. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Es interesante que hayas escogido este juego. Entre todos los juegos de cartas. Uno simple y rápido que deja todo a la suerte más que a la habilidad. Se trata de percepción, ¿no es así? '''Crow: '...Te lo dije, ¿no? Ambos debemos tener cosas más importantes que hacer. Al fin y al cabo, esto es solo una pequeña distracción. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Las distracciones no son malas cuando no pierdes tu enfoque principal. Eso sería procrastinación. No viniste aquí sin saber quién soy y que hice, ¿verdad? Con solo eso averiguaste que mi juego favorito es precisamente el Blackjack. Yo podría hacer lo mismo, es cuestión de percepción. Por tu nombre, acento, armamento fácilmente puedo intuir que eres un Iluminado. '''Crow: '''Es un sistema muy pequeño. '''Zhen Liulang: '''En eso estoy de acuerdo... ¿Otra ronda? ''Antes de que Crow pudiera añadir algo, las cartas fueron repartidas entre los dos. Con un Siete y un Cuatro sumaba once puntos. Zhen ahora tenía un Jack que equivalía a Diez puntos. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Aunque el sistema nos quede muy pequeño, creo que nos ha brindado muchas oportunidades tras todo el quilombo que se ha armado con los Nigromantes. Muchos creen que la muerte de la Reina otorgó la victoria contra el Rey Corrompido. Así como también la neutralización del coloso del Distrito 34 permitió a los compuestos convertirse en Autómatas. ''Los ojos de Zhen se desviaron hacia el interior del Tanque Vacío tras ver sus cartas. 'Zhen Liulang: '...Este es un horrible lugar pero es uno donde aquellos que están cansados de lo que ocurre haya afuera pueden reunirse y convivir haciendo a un lado todo tipo de diferencias. Incluso los Lekgolo que desertaron de la Legión de los Quemadores Celestes encontraron aquí una nueva oportunidad de servir a su propia mente colmena... Honestamente, me hubiera gustado que después de la Caída del Rey apareciera uno que otro Nigromante... 'Crow: '''Otra más. ''Recibió un Diez. Había completado los 21 puntos para ganar. 'Crow: '¿Nigromantes? 'Zhen Liulang: '''Sí... Me gustaría hablar con un Caballero y saber cómo es que sus Espadas se fortalecen con cada vida que arrebatan o preguntarle a una Bruja como es que funciona el Canto de Penitencia. La magia del Enjambre no es más que ciencia que no entendemos aunque para ser sincero prefiero quedarme con la duda. Me da la impresión que de haber una explicación científica arruinaría precisamente la "magia" de la naturaleza del Enjambre... Blackjack. '''Crow: '''Ugh... ''Zhen mostró su Jack y un As. Crow mostró las suyas igualmente. En caso de un empate, el auténtico ganador debía tener menos cartas por lo que con dos naipes, Zhen era el ganador. Las cartas regresaron al mazo. 'Zhen Liulang: '¿Entiendes ahora? 'Crow: '''No entiendo a qué te refieres. '''Zhen Liulang: '''Sé que eres un Iluminado. Por tu acento, alguien de la realeza... '''Crow: '... 'Zhen Liulang: '''Aunque eso no significa nada. Casi todos los Iluminados pertenecen a una familia real. Incluso los que están aquí. Pero, ¿qué es lo que los habrá llevado a descarriarse? ¿La muerte de la Reina? Posiblemente. Pero tú buscas un Fragmento de Distorsión. Una Iluminada vino aquí por lo mismo, aunque buscaba algo que ofreciera una fuente de energía excepcional. Algo nunca antes conocido. Algo... Diferente... Reparte. ''Las cartas volvieron a repartirse. Crow tenía un As y un Seis. Dependiendo de su siguiente carta podría elegir sumar 17 puntos. Zhen tenía un Rey pero sin el As había una posibilidad de que no se encontrara en su mano. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Supongo que fue esa misma mujer la que los guio conmigo. Debió encontrarle utilidad al Fragmento de Distorsión la cosa es que desconozco si es ella realmente quien lo quiere... O tú. Ese fragmento no era más que un souvenir. Justo después de que terminara mi matanza, salí a explorar el sistema. He visto cosas que atemorizaría a los Acechadores, que haría retroceder a los Defensores y enloquecerían a los Aedos. Aunque bueno... Tal vez estoy exagerando... Otra más. '''Crow: '''Otra más. ''Los puños de Crow se cerraron un poco de la frustración. Había conseguido un Tres, sumando un total de 20 puntos. Aun así, podía ganar pero considerando la suerte de Zhen podía suceder lo contrario. Necesitaba otro As pero las posibilidades para obtenerlo eran pocas. 'Zhen Liulang: '''He visto el lado profundo de Hekate. Las minas centrales de Althan. He estudiado mitos olvidados: La Ciudad Anegada, la Anomalía de Arion, la Titanomaquia, la Tumba de los Arcontes, los Tesoros de Gravios, los Continentes Vivientes y la Desintegración del Alma. Lugares y conceptos que quizás tengan menos importancia de cómo te los estoy mencionando. Como el Fragmento de Distorsión y las Asphodelias. ''Zhen no solicitó más cartas. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo. Todo el encuentro desde la primera partida ha estado así. Crow imaginaba que el sudor se acumulaba en el interior de su casco. No podía saber si Zhen había reunido los 21 puntos. Él estaba a solo un punto de ganar pero se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena arriesgarse. Zhen le había dado muchas oportunidades pero imaginaba esta que sería la última. Si perdía, perdería más que las Asphodelias, no tendría la forma de salir del sistema y todo su plan se vendría abajo hasta que encuentre otra manera. Pero, ¿qué tal si para cuando encuentre una alternativa ya sea demasiado tarde? 'Crow: '''Otra más. ''La carta se deslizó por la mesa y Crow, fingiendo que no se encontraba nervioso por saber el resultado, volteó el naipe. Un Dos, lo que sumaba un total de 22 puntos. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Hmm... Espero que seas un hombre de palabra, Crow. '''Crow: '...Claro. Crow se levantó y extendió las manos a Canary para que le entregara un racimo de Asphodelias. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Lamentablemente, muchos de aquí no lo somos... ''Crow con un gesto mostró confusión como una excusa para bajar su mano y tomar lentamente su revólver. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Nada me asegura poder confiar en ti y nada te asegura poder confiar en mi. Te propongo un intercambio. '''Crow: '''Te escucho. '''Zhen Liulang: '''Para hacerlo más simple. Me dirás donde encontraron las Asphodelias y yo te diré donde encontré el Fragmento de Distorsión. '''Crow: '''Con lo que has dicho, ¿cómo podré confiar en ti? '''Zhen Liulang: '''Dependiendo de la veracidad de tu información. Jaahl te llevará exactamente al lugar donde lo podrás encontrar. ''La Iluminada, miembro de la tripulación de Zhen, asintió y fue hacia su nave para prepararla. Crow, en cambio, dejó todas las Asphodelias en la mesa frente a sus cartas. La expresión de Zhen no cambió. 'Crow: '''Themar. Ochenta y cuatro norte, cincuenta y dos este. Distrito Gamma. '''Zhen Liulang: '''Hmm. Por supuesto ¿Dónde más podrían crecer las flores?... Espero que la próxima vez tengamos un juego más amistoso. ''Crow asintió sin decir más y junto con Canary abandonaron la mesa para abordar su nave y seguir a Naash Jaahl al origen del Fragmento de Distorsión. Mientras Zhen los observaba alejándose en el vacío del espacio, tomó una de las flores para olfatearla. Olía a vainilla echada a perder. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Braxton, trae el libro. '''Toby Braxton: '''Enseguida. '''Vurel Xohn: '¿Dejarás que se vayan así nada más? 'Zhen Liulang: '''Depende... ''Toby regresó con un libro malgastado de cubierta verde. Su título, traducido de un texto arcaico Nigromante, era "Libro de la Desintegración" y tenía por portada un símbolo del Enjambre que brillaba de color esmeralda. Zhen buscó entre las hojas carcomidas e incineradas una ilustración que correspondía a las Asphodelias y su uso para preparar Tintura de Alma. Cuando Zhen vio que el dibujo correspondía con las flores que tenía en su mano, su rostro inexpresivo pareció formar una ligera sonrisa. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Comuníquenle a Jaahl que lleve a los Iluminados a donde encontramos el Fragmento de Distorsión. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por permitirnos avanzar en nuestros objetivos. Argento, averigua si hay patrullas de Titanes activas en el Distrito Gamma. ''Tia Rudge, otra miembro de la tripulación de Zhen, comenzó a reunir las cartas. Al hacerlo, vio que Zhen tenía un Rey, un Siete y un Cuatro, sumando 21 puntos en total, lo que lo convertía en el ganador del juego previo. No era de sorprenderse. Zhen nunca había perdido un juego de cartas. 'Trent Jones: '¿Te molestaría una partida más? Zhen dejó de ojear las páginas del Libro de la Desintegración para estudiar al recién llegado. El aspecto de su armadura era igual que el de Crown. Con casco y una capa para cubrirlo pero había una clara diferencia y era que ese ser no tenía nada más que lo resaltara. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Está bien. ''Zhen tronó los dedos y Tia empezó a barajear las cartas. Invitó a Trent a sentarse con un gesto de su mano. 'Zhen Liulang: '¿Qué quieres jugar? 'Trent Jones: '''Piedra, papel y tijeras. Las reemplazaremos con Rey, Reina y Jack respectivamente. Dos de tres ganan. '''Zhen Liulang: '''No has venido aquí para un juego casual, ¿cierto? '''Trent Jones: '''Puede ser... ''Zhen no preguntó por nada más. Mientras Tia repartía se preguntaba que se encontraría en el Jardín de Tourian ahora que los Lekgolo habían sido derrotados y los Corrompidos ahuyentados. Obviamente esperaba encontrar más Asphodelias pero dudaba que Crow al haberle entregado todas las que tenía le hubieran sido alguna vez de utilidad más allá de usarlas para el intercambio ¿Encontraría una herramienta para su propia salvación? Eso esperaba ya que después de todo su único objetivo era su propia supervivencia. Con las cartas repartidas, ambos eligieron sus cartas. Las elevaron sin mostrar al otro que eran y las dejaron sobre la mesa boca abajo. Seguido de eso, ambos al mismo tiempo voltearon las cartas. Dos Reyes. Un empate. Las cartas regresaron a los jugadores. En la segunda ronda repitieron el mismo proceso. Trent puso Reina y Zhen un Jack. '''Trent Jones: ''(Suspiro) Estaba observando el juego anterior. Ya era hora de que alguien te enseñara respeto. '''Zhen Liulang: '¿Alguien como tú? Sé que todos están pendientes de mí. Trent Jones: 'Sí. Te desviaste completamente. Ya no usas tu antiguo nombre. ''Ambos levantaron las cartas y las colocaron en la mesa boca abajo. 'Zhen Liulang: '''Por eso sigo con vida... ''Las cartas se voltearon al mismo tiempo. Un Rey y una Reina. '' '''Zhen Liulang: '...Por eso nunca pierdo. Trent se levantó de golpe de su asiento y apuntó con una Magnum M6G a la cabeza de Zhen quien levantó las manos arriba. 'Trent Jones: '''Siempre tuviste miedo de que Raksha te atraparía. Lo siento, asesino. '''Zhen Liulang: '''Gente de los Titanes de Ceres no son bienvenidos aquí sino saben cómo comportarse. Aunque sea una tierra sin leyes, la primera regla del Tanque Vacío es no armar escándalos. ''Un Sangheili de gran tamaño, incluso entre los suyos, se acercó a Trent para tomarlo del cuello, casi asfixiándolo, y luego lo arrojó fuera del establecimiento para burla de los presentes. Zhen volvió a concentrarse en las Asphodelias cuando notó que el ambiente se había tornado extraño. Todos los jugadores se habían quedado estáticos como si hubieran sido congelados. La gélida sensación cuando encontró el Fragmento de Distorsión en una de las lunas de Hekate le dio escalofríos a los que le siguieron una serie de voces. Zhen se levantó lentamente de su silla y tomó debajo de la mesa la bayoneta de su viejo Fusil de Pulsos, la Muerte Roja, buscando al culpable. Entonces vio como una figura humanoide todavía más grande que el propietario del Tanque Vacío se le acercaba flotando en el aire. 'Lala, Emisaria de las Voces: '''Muerte Roja. '''Zhen Liulang: '''Ya no respondo a ese nombre. '''Lala, Emisaria de las Voces: '''Has demostrado tu valía. Acepta este regalo del Cielo. '''Zhen Liulang: '¿Un regalo? ¿De qué regalo hablas? Sobre la mesa apareció un resplandor de luz del que se materializó un cofre hecho en base a un material blanco como marfil y con adornos de piedras preciosas color zafiro. Algo en su interior lo llamaba, unos susurros callados, una vieja hambre esperando a ser saciada de nuevo. '''El Litoral, Circe, luna de Hekate Con cautela, Asiri siguió el vehículo de Naash Jaahl por los Anillos de Hekate unidos por gruesos filamentos metálicos que conformaban la Costa de los Desventurados. Un repentino cambio en la ruta hizo que Thorn le advirtiera que tomara precauciones pero todo parecía indicar que los estaban llevando a una de las misteriosas lunas del planeta. Cuando el vehículo de Naash se detuvo encima de un montón de rocas, el Phantom de Asiri lo imitó manteniéndose a una distancia prudente. Thorn y Asiri bajaron del vehículo asegurándolo con un escáner de seguridad para que no pudieran robárselo y en tierra se reunieron con la mujer. Naash Jaahl: 'Este es el lugar. Más adelante encontrarán las ruinas de un sendero que los llevará a un pozo. Hasta el final deberían encontrar lo que buscan. '''Crow: '¿Solo seguimos el sendero? ¿Algo a lo que debemos enfrentar? 'Naash Jaahl: '''Aquí no hay ni Caídos ni Legionarios ni Prometeos. '''Canary: '''Eso es bueno. '''Naash Jaahl: '''Considérenlo como una advertencia. Buena suerte, primos. ''La Iluminada regresó a su vehículo para después perderse en el vacío espacial. Crow y Canary prepararon sus armas que se cubrieron de nieve. Canary limpió su arma revelando que no se trataba de nieve sino de cenizas, un polvo que se arremolinaba por la fuerza de un viento inexistente que la mantenía en flote como niebla. Crow encontró un sendero por el cual los llevó a un estanque de agua cristalina que se tornó oscura al hundir sus pies en ella. Un gutural sonido irrumpió haciendo que se cubrieran las espaldas. 'Canary: '¿Qué fue eso? 'Crow: '''La advertencia seguramente ¿No sabes algo del bestiario de la biblioteca? '''Canary: '''No existen registros conocidos de fauna nativa de los Anillos de Hekate. '''Crow: '''Pero eso es porque no ha habido expediciones aquí ¿Qué hay de los otros planetas? '''Canary: '''Las criaturas más extrañas que conocemos son los Wyvern de Ceres y los Fantasmas de Themar. '''Crow: '''Los Wyvern están extintos y los Fantasmas son leyendas. ''(Suspiro) ''Tal vez solo lo imaginamos. ''La niebla dificultaba su visión por lo que encendieron unas linternas que al poco tiempo se agotaron sus baterías. El gruñido de antes volvió a sonar ahora como un coro de bestias hambrientas haciendo que los Iluminados buscaran escondite tras un pilar extraño de color azabache. 'Crow: '''Definitivamente no estamos solos. '''Canary: '...¿Escucha eso? Crow se quedó en silencio intentando percibir algo en la ligera ventisca que susurraba voces inentendibles. 'Crow: '''Sigamos el camino. Debería llevarnos a un punto elevado. ''Tras subir una elevación hasta el marco de una entrada, Canary giró atrás. El pilar oscuro había desaparecido y por un momento le pareció visualizar ondas en las aguas cristalinas. La terrecería grisácea fue reemplazada por unos escalones desgastados que formaban parte de la entrada de una torre que conectaba con el interior del canal montañoso. 'Crow: '''Esta arquitectura no me recuerda a nada ¿Tu qué piensas? ''Canary vio las estructuras interconectadas por paredes y puertas selladas. Pudo ver al limpiar las cenizas de la pared que los colores blancos y dorados predominaban. 'Canary: '''Siento... Como si estuviera en casa. '''Crow: '''Yo también... Y no me gusta. ''Era como si el lugar hubiera cobrado esa forma para burlarse de los Iluminados. La edificación ciertamente les recordaba a una fusión entre su cultura y la de los Forerunner pero había algo más que lo hacía único y al mismo tiempo detestable para ellos, casi como si sintieran vergüenza de lo que sea que hubiera sucedido ahí. El viento sonó fuerte pareciendo un coro de aullidos. Crow se asomó por una de las ventanillas, percibiendo seres en la neblina que se movían con agilidad entre las formaciones rocosas. Una especie de depredador que solo habitaba ahí los estaba acechando probablemente al ser los primeros seres a los que habían visto luego de mucho tiempo. Crow se preguntaba si aquellas cosas se las había topado la Muerte Roja. Si ese era uno de los lugares que le había mencionado cuando estaban hablando. Un lugar que con el tiempo cobraría importancia. Tal vez por eso le había concedido varias oportunidades en su juego. Quería comunicarle algo más que era ignorado por los demás. Un secreto. Circe, un lugar de secretos como el Jardín de Tourian. '''Jardines de Ympha, Circe, luna de Hekate Al salir de la torre por el sendero, los dos llegaron a una plaza con varios campos cubiertos de tierra muerta de los que florecían árboles con hojas plateadas. En un rincón había una fuente de más agua cristalina que recorría las jardineras secas hasta desembocar en una cascada. Crow bajó al centro donde estaba otro pilar oscuro que alertó a Canary. No es que fuera un pilar común y corriente sino que la gárgola que estaba encima con la forma de una criatura robusta como un úrsido sin ojos parecía estarlos siguiendo. Crow: 'Asiri, ¿ocurre algo? '''Canary: '''No, Alt... No. Es solo que este lugar me recuerda al Undécimo Choque. Lo que quedó después. '''Crow: '¿Lo crees así? 'Canary: '¿Cree que también podamos hacerlo con lo de Hekate? 'Crow: '''Las Techeun, Phoenix y Blake se han esforzado por mantener el orden y seguir adelante. Han hecho un buen trabajo tomando el lugar de mi hermana. '''Canary: '¿Y por qué no ha regresado? Como sucesor del trono de Luminalia, todo el pueblo lo escucharía y no tendría que hacer esto. 'Crow: '''Mi única obligación era servir a mi Reina y proteger a mi pueblo. Da igual si soy Rey o no. Si me hubiera quedado con el trono en vez de ir al Jardín de Tourian posiblemente jamás hubiera pensado en salir del sistema. Y tú viste lo que hemos descubierto. Lo que hemos aprendido tras casi un año después. Y no será hasta que complete esta tarea que no reclamaré el trono, sin importar si alguien lo toma antes que yo. Sigamos, cuanto más rápido salgamos de este lugar mejor. ''Al darse la vuelta Crow, Canary reflexionó las cosas y se preguntó si ahora que él ya no se nombraba parte de la realeza valía la pena seguirlo. Su tarea como Cuervo era servirlo como parte de su red de agentes. Si lo dejaba entonces estaría abandonando la única razón por la que estaba viva. Thorn le había brindado una nueva oportunidad tras haber sido rechazada por los Estigmas. Ya con Crow a varios metros adelantado, Canary se dio prisa en alcanzarlo, dándose cuenta de que el pilar oscuro con la gárgola había desaparecido. Llegaron a un balcón adornado con seis pilares representando deidades desconocidas que sostenían una espada en una mano y un orbe en otro. 'Crow: '''Asiri, atenta. ''A la derecha, en una zona cerrada por una ladera montañosa, flotaban unos soles negros viscosos de materia necrótica. A través de un marco y de un puente que cruzaba un riachuelo de agua cristalina, unos distorsionados rugidos propios de un Sangheili los detuvieron. Crow buscó su fuente y encontró debajo de la estructura a un Sangheili Corrompido en cuclillas reposando con el agua cristalina mojando sus pies. No se retorcía ni hacía gestos bruscos ni reaccionaba a la presencia de los Iluminados. Tan solo estaba ahí con su cabeza girando en dirección del viento como si le estuviera hablando. '' ''Pasando de largo al Corrompido, ambos se encontraron con un árbol de hojas plateadas cuyo tronco estaba manchado con miasma necrótica. Entonces, unos desgarros deforman el espacio y abrieron una grieta transdimensional a un conjunto de criaturas corrompidas, quienes dispararon sus armas imbuidas en Oscuridad contra los Iluminados. Crow y Canary buscaron cobertura tras otro pilar oscuro que sostenía a otra gárgola que desprendía un aura que repelía a los Corrompidos. Fue gracias a esto que pudieron contraatacar y repeler a las entidades espectrales sin tener que arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Al fondo, en un quiosco, otra brecha transdimensional se abrió y dejó a un Caballero Necrótico de exoesqueleto singular propio de una progenie desconocida del Enjambre. El Corrompido, de nombre Behemoth, mantenía a los Iluminados a raya con los proyectiles necróticos disparados de su Fusil Largo. Dichos proyectiles golpeaban la gárgola, dañando el pilar con su salpicadura. Cuando el fuego de Behemoth menguaba, los Iluminados respondían disparando hacia su cabeza que parecía una bolsa llena de agua, haciéndolo retroceder hasta una jardinera del cual crecía un sauce. Algo había en la gran planta que disgustaba al Corrompido y al verse en un callejón sin salida con los Iluminados aproximándosele, alzó y agitó su puño en el aire como si jurara que regresaría eventualmente y entonces desapareció tras ser engullido por una brecha transdimensional. 'Canary: '¿Qué estarían haciendo aquí los Corrompidos? 'Crow: '''Buscando... Sin su Rey son igual que nosotros. '''Canary: '¿Estarán buscando también el Fragmento de Distorsión? 'Crow: '''Se alimentan de Luz. En este lugar parece abundar en cierta medida. '''Canary: '¿Cómo lo sabe? 'Crow: '¿No lo percibes? Algo ocurrió aquí. Es como en el Jardín. Hay más secretos aquí de los que podemos descubrir. Crow caminó hacia el sauce que tenía un hueco en sus raíces. Al asomarse con cuidado vio un túnel oscuro con una débil luz titilante en su interior y además pudo percibir como una frágil voz rebotaba en sus paredes. 'Canary: '¿Alteza? Crow volteó hacia su compañera y su piel azulada palideció en cuanto vio a la gárgola moverse detrás de ella agazapado. 'Crow: '¡Asiri, corre! Crow levantó su revólver disparando a la bestia cuando Asiri saltó a un lado. Los proyectiles rebotaron contra la piel de la criatura quien pegó un gran salto para caer detrás de él. El monstruo cerró sus fauces en la pierna de Crow y lo arrastró hacia el hueco del sauce, el cual se cerró antes de que Asiri pudiera alcanzarlo. Los gritos de la mujer Iluminada se fueron apagando a medida que la oscuridad se intensificaba. '''La Confluencia, Circe, luna de Hekate Crow pateó la cara de la bestia hasta que dejó de sentir sus colmillos aplastando su pierna. Estaba en el pasillo de una especie de templo donde los colores dorados y blancos predominaban. La herida en su pierna comenzó a sanar pero en su lugar quedaron unas cicatrices negras que daban asco de verlas. Crow: '''¡Asiri, me escuchas! '''Canary (Radio): (Interferencia). Crow: 'Maldita sea. Si me escuchas, intentaré buscar una salida. Rastrea mi señal y busca un punto donde disminuya la interferencia. ''Un rugido gutural, el mismo que habían escuchado antes, puso a Crow en alerta. Sin nada más que hacer en donde estaba, caminó hasta una intersección de varios pasillos donde estaban más árboles plateados con espinas doradas. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, menos una la cual estaba recubierta de polvo formando montones que se asemejaban a cuerpos fallecidos. Crow profanó el lugar con sus pisadas manchando con su presencia el aspecto grisáceo de las cenizas. Una ligera ventisca movió el polvo dándole la forma de un ser de estatura imposible que sostenía una espada y un orbe. Sus ojos brillaban de color rojo dorado y daba la sensación de que no veía a Crow sino al más allá. 'Ympha, la Primer Arconte (Voz): '''Asaltaron nuestros templos. Maldijeron nuestra ciudad. Diezmaron a nuestros hijos. No sacrificamos todo para que las cosas terminaran así. La venganza tiene muchas formas y unas son más tardías que otras. ''El polvo se desintegró revelando el lugar como una capilla con seis lápidas con epitafios escritos en un idioma muy, muy antiguo. En frente, sostenido contra la pared, se encontraba un ser tallado en roca cuya forma recordaba al diseño del Titán despertado por el Estratega. Un crujido sonó en un pasillo lateral donde una puerta se abrió, invitando a pasar a Crow. '''Reclusión de los Sepultados, Circe, luna de Hekate Un pasadizo escabroso donde la vegetación sujetaba las piernas de Crow como si quisiera impedir que avanzara. Con varios metros recorridos, entró a una habitación circular que tenía al frente un acantilado desde el cual podía verse el lugar donde habían aterrizado. Crow intentó comunicarse con Asiri pero al ver que las comunicaciones seguían alteradas, disparó una bengala que se perdió entre la niebla. Mientras esperaba, Crow caminó por la cámara circular que tenía más polvo pero endurecido y de coloración oscura. La temperatura era anormalmente fría y varios témpanos colgaban del techo donde estaban unos ochos bloques de hielo acomodados simétricamente dando un aspecto en general de una cámara frigorífica. En el centro de la cámara había un pedestal con un orbe oscuro con grietas azuladas formado por una extraña anomalía producida por la fusión entre el polvo y las bajas temperaturas. Cuando Crow tomó el orbe tuvo una sensación extraña y experimentó alucinaciones intermitentes de sucesos anteriores. Voces, susurros y gritos en su cabeza distorsionaron su mente casi ocasionándole un severo ataque mental que se detuvo en el momento en que la bestia que los había estado acechando salió de un agujero tallado con sus garras. El monstruo se alzó con sus patas traseras y rugió con una fuerza sobrenatural que hizo que los témpanos cayeran contra el suelo. Crow retrocedió hasta el precipicio esperando que Asiri se encontrara en camino pero lo único que podía ver era una ventisca de polvo que fragmentaba las cadenas montañosas y zarandeaba los lagos de agua cristalina. La bestia corrió hacia Crow quien le adhirió una Granada de Plasma en las fauces, estallando una nube de radiación que lo detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para recibir varios disparos en el abdomen. Sangre azulada brotó de las heridas causando que el monstruo se retorciera pero no de dolor sino que toda su anatomía se deformó para meterse las heridas y reemplazarla con piel nueva. Crow disparó unas balas más antes de volver a recargar, lo que fue complicado ya que no quería soltar el orbe que creía correctamente era el Fragmento de Distorsión. El monstruo repelió las balas al endurecer su cuerpo, oscureciendo el tono de su piel, para entonces cargar contra Crow blandiendo sus largas y peligrosas garras que rayaban el suelo y las paredes como si fueran papel. El monstruo comenzó a golpear el suelo para que más témpanos cayeran y aplastaran a Crow, siendo que uno lo derribó cuando estalló en pedazos al chocar con el suelo. Entonces, la criatura se abalanzó sobre él evitando que mordiera su cabeza al interponer un fragmento de hielo en sus fauces. Mientras la bestia intentaba quitarse el fragmento de hielo, Crow disparó hacia los témpanos restantes para que le cayeran encima y lo aplastaran. Con cada pedazo de hielo que recaía en la criatura, ésta era derribada contra el suelo. Una vez que los golpes terminaron, el monstruo usó su saliva corrosiva para deshacerse del hielo de su hocico y mediante el sonido intentó localizar a su presa quien había aprovechado para huir. Al no poder detectarlo, el monstruo rugió esperando que el eco de sus gruñidos golpeara contra un objeto vivo. Fue así como no tardó en descubrir que Crow había escapado por el mismo agujero por el que había entrado a la Reclusión de los Sepultados. Más adelante, Crow se había encontrado con un problema y era que el monstruo había tapado la salida mientras excavaba como si hubiera anticipado que él haría eso. Los gruñidos del monstruo hicieron eco en el túnel escarbado así que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. En la oscuridad vio como la saliva corrosiva del monstruo brillaba a medida que se iba acercando. Crow tomó un puñado de rocas y de una en una las fue aventando contra el suelo intentando hacer creerle al monstruo que el túnel estaba colapsando. De alguna forma consiguió engañar a la criatura quien se endureció para comenzar a cavar una salida alternativa. Casi medio minuto después, Crow se dirigió afuera del túnel regresando a la cámara circular. Canary (Radio): ''(Interferencia) Alteza... Apenas recibo su señal... Vi la bengala pero apenas puedo moverme entre la tormenta. '''Crow: '''Encontré el Fragmento de Distorsión ¡Ven por mi cuanto antes! ''La pared se fragmentó y de un nuevo agujero apareció la bestia rugiendo. Crow corrió hasta el acantilado donde la tormenta había disminuido de intensidad. El Phantom podía verse aproximándose a toda velocidad. Canary (Radio): ''(Interferencia) ...Es esa cosa... La que nos ha estado... Persiguiendo... '''Crow: '¡Ya tenemos el Fragmento que es lo importante! ¡No disminuyas la velocidad! ¡Intentaré caer encima! Con el monstruo pisándole los talones, Crow pegó un gran brinco al acantilado donde el Phantom pasó justo a tiempo para que pudiera sujetarse en las hendiduras de la capa de nanolaminado. El monstruo, para su sorpresa, también había dado un salto y gracias a sus grandes brazos y poderosas garras se aferró a la nave. Canary (Radio): ''(Interferencia) ¡Lo tenemos justo encima! '''Crow: '''Sí, lo veo ¡Gira el Phantom en círculos lo más rápido que puedas! '''Canary (Radio): '(Interferencia) ''¡¿Qué pasará con usted?! '''Crow: '¡Si no lo haces nos derribará a los dos! El Phantom permaneció firme por la duda de Asiri quien casi arrepentida comenzó a maniobrar violentamente la nave con el monstruo apenas pudiéndose mantener sujeto con sus garras. La peor parte se la llevo Crow quien se mantenía acostado en la cubierta de la nave aferrado lo más que podía, incapaz de usar su arma para dispararle. Crow: '¡Detén la nave de inmediato! ''El Phantom se detuvo en seco. El monstruo se despegó unos momentos de la nave antes de enterrar sus garras con más fuerza que antes. 'Crow: '¡Vuelve a hacer lo mismo mientras asciendes! De nuevo, la nave comenzó a girar violentamente mientras se alejaba cada vez más de la luna hasta que su fuerza de gravedad se volvió ausente. Gracias a ello, Crow ya no tuvo que mantenerse aferrado a la nave. 'Crow: '¡Detente! La nave se detuvo arrastrando a la criatura con tal fuerza de inercia que volvió a soltarse de la nave y antes de que volviera a estirarse, Crow lo acribilló con un cargador entero que lo empujó a una distancia alejada del Phantom. Asiri dio vuelta a la nave y disparó los Cañones de Plasma contra el monstruo empujándolo ahora contra la gravedad de Hekate, atraído por una de las tormentas electromagnéticas del gigante gaseoso. 'Canary (Radio): '¿Qué era esa cosa? 'Crow: '''No lo sé. Pero ya no es nuestro problema. ''Las compuertas del Phantom se abrieron y Crow, luego de asegurarse que todavía conservara el Fragmento de Distorsión, ingresó en la cabina de pasajeros. 'Crow: '''Ahora esperemos que los de Grigori hayan cumplido con su parte. ''Asiri asintió y puso en marcha el vehículo hacia la ubicación de la estación espacial. '''21 de Abril del 2582 Cubierta Principal, Estación Grigori, Anillos de Hekate En el alba de un nuevo día, el personal de la Estación Grigori ya había preparado el transbordador y lo acopló a lo que fue el prototipo del Highway Star, la nave que el Escuadrón Kisaragi usó para salir del Sistema Beyond. Más allá de que el equipo dirigido por Reinhardt Reiss había salido del sistema no tuvieron más información de ellos. Ni del exterior ni del interior. Veeatra veía con algo de desdén como su máquina, el fruto de trabajo e investigación les había sido arrebatado por la fuerza de tres forajidos. Creyó que Naxia Sin le había dado información falsa a Crow para que cuando buscara el mítico Fragmento de Distorsión se las pudieran ingeniar para deshacerse del que se quedó, aquel al que llamaban Owl. Pero no. Así como Crow trajo el Fragmento de Distorsión como prometió, ellos ya habían terminado con su parte. Fue como un Deja Vu. Con los monitores mostrando el transbordador y la nave sobre la pista de la cubierta de la Estación Grigori mientras transferían toda la energía del Fragmento a los motores. Veeatra solamente necesitaba de una fuente de poder que rompiera contra todo pronóstico así que la primera vez no le importó donde y como consiguió Naxia el Fragmento, pero ahora tenía curiosidad y quería saber todo sobre él y lo que llevó a su creación ya que, después de todo, esa piedra esférica fue la que les concedió la oportunidad de salir del sistema. Larhe Silehn (Radio): '¿Cómo está la última revisión? '''Pass Mohl (Radio): '''Está bien. '''Larhe Silehn (Radio): '''Perfecto. '''Pass Mohl (Radio): '''Se han verificado todos los sistemas antes del despegue. Quedan nueve minutos. '''Larhe Silehn (Radio): '''Aguardando sistemas. '''Naxia Sin (Radio): '''Tholus, verifica las predicciones por si acaso. '''Ahex Tholus (Radio): '''No hay problema, Profesora Sin. ''En la cabina de la nave, Thorn y sus Cuervos estaban en sus asientos esperando que a los ingenieros y científicos no se les ocurriera empujarlos a una colisión directa contra el Acorazado o hacia las tormentas electromagnéticas del gigante gaseoso. Si todo salía bien, saldrían del Sistema Beyond. Regresarían a una galaxia que los había olvidado y ellos a él. 'Larhe Silehn (Radio): '¡Los sistemas están listos! '''Philra Gakohl (Radio): ¡Activando motor principal! El transbordador se sacudió en una cadena de temblores provocados por la ignición de un fuego azulado. Los trenes de aterrizaje permitieron que el vehículo en conjunto avanzara todo el tramo de la proa de la Estación Grigori hacia el vacío cósmico. A mitad de camino, unos destellos de energía salieron disparados desde la proa de la nave casi como si estuviera rozando la ausencia espacial. Los relámpagos se hicieron más y más fuertes. Cuando el transbordador soltó la nave, ésta encendió su motor desliespacial abriendo una brecha de tamaño pequeño y la atravesó a tal velocidad que pareció como si la brecha misma fuera golpeada, siendo jalada hasta el horizonte de los Anillos de Hekate, dejando detrás una estela de partículas rojizas que desaparecieron en la nada. Veeatra Cavoj: '¿Estado? '''Ahex Tholus: '''Han cruzado el Límite de Joel... Están fuera. ''Silencio total. 'Veeatra Cavoj: '¿Pueden ubicarlos? 'Ahex Tholus: '''Solo tenemos las coordenadas prefijas por el jefe. '''Veeatra Cavoj: '''Muéstrame. ''El ingeniero tecleó unos comandos y los monitores intercambiaron las cámaras exteriores por un mapa estelar actualizado al 2580 gracias a la información brindada por Wolf. Se hizo un acercamiento a un sistema en concreto de la Vía Láctea donde se hacía enfatizaba a un planeta donde existía un mineral exótico llamado Nitrita. '''Veeatra Cavoj: ''(Murmurando) Eleusinia... ''Los Iluminados son seres orgullosos de su linaje ya que en su gran mayoría son descendientes de familias reales que en el momento más crítico de la Gran Guerra se vieron en la necesidad de escapar en los Transportes Ark mismos que formaron parte de un éxodo que inició en Serket, uno de los mundos del Sistema Eleusinia, fuente de la Nitrita y casa de la Familia Evergarden de la cual sus últimos descendientes eran precisamente Ikaros y Thorn Evergarden quienes, hasta ese momento, creyó que habían muerto en la Batalla de Hekate. Pero ahora lo sabía. La razón por la que finalmente accedió a la petición de Crow fue porque se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el desaparecido Príncipe de Luminalia. Ahex Tholus: '¿Profesora Cavoj? '''Veeatra Cavoj: '¿Hmm? No importa. Yo me ocuparé de informar de todo esto a las Techeun. Lo mejor sería hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. 'Larhe Silehn: '''Dígale eso a mí pierna. '''Veeatra Cavoj: '''Es verdad. Creo que todos se merecen un descanso y que lleven a Silehn a tratar esa herida. ''Al cabo de unos minutos, solo quedaron Veeatra y Naxia en la sala de control, realizando conclusiones e intentando establecer una comunicación pobremente estable con el Escuadrón Kisaragi quienes habían enviado un mensaje cifrado con sus coordenadas. 'Veeatra Cavoj: '¿Cuál es el estado del Fragmento de Distorsión? 'Naxia Sin: '''Muerto. '''Veeatra Cavoj: '...Nunca me dijiste de donde lo obtuviste. 'Naxia Sin: '''No me preguntaste la primera vez. Asumí que no te importaría. '''Veeatra Cavoj: '''Eso es porque no pensé que fuera a servir para esto. '''Naxia Sin: '''Ahora sabemos que sí. '''Veeatra Cavoj: '¿Y esperas seguir dependiendo de criminales para eso? 'Naxia Sin: '''No en realidad. Mientras preparábamos el segundo despegue, contacté con mi equipo de investigación utilizando mi propia frecuencia para que siguieran a Crow al lugar donde nacen estos fragmentos... Los tuvimos frente a nuestras narices todo el tiempo. '''Veeatra Cavoj: '¿Dónde? 'Naxia Sin: '''Circe. '''Veeatra Cavoj: '¿La luna de polvo? '''Naxia Sin: '''Luna de secretos mejor dicho. El Fragmento de Distorsión es uno de ellos. Veeatra, ¿quién sabe que más se oculta tras el polvo? Piénsalo, ¿qué secretos nos aguardan ahí? Después de la Caída '''28 de Junio del 2582 Órbita de Serket, Sistema Eleusinia Thorn, Asiri y Asak. Todos los Iluminados, incluso los exiliados, recordaban Luminalia como su único hogar. Un mundo recubierto por densas nubes azuladas que hacían un gran trabajo al ocultar a los curiosos lo que había en su corteza terrestre y en sus mares intranquilos. Cuando vieron a Serket rodeado por fragmentos de naves antiguas tuvieron una sensación nostálgica llegando a pensar que habían viajado en reversa. Thorn Evergarden: 'Revisa las coordenadas. '''Asiri Novak: '''No hay error. Estamos en el Sistema Eleusinia. El hogar de nuestros ancestros. '''Asak Lanfranc: '¿De dónde salieron todas estas naves? 'Thorn Evergarden: '''Del ejército que defendió el éxodo. ''Había más naves humanas que aquellas que recordaban a las usadas por el Covenant Caído solo que un poco más elegantes en cuanto diseño. El escenario era preocupante e hizo entender al trío de lo brutal que debió haber sido la Gran Guerra. 'Asak Lanfranc: '¿Todavía habrá gente en el planeta? 'Thorn Evergarden: '''Averigüémoslo. Acércanos. ''Asiri asintió y propulsó la nave entre los escombros. Algo de pronto sacudió el vehículo. Un disparo. Dos cazas pequeñas se habían materializado y los habían rodeado. 'Thaya Xim (Radio): '''Han penetrado en el Reino de Serket. Ese ha sido un tiro de advertencia. Si no retroceden responderemos con fuego contundente por orden de la Reina. '''Asiri Novak: '¿Reina? 'Asak Lanfranc: '''Entonces si hay gente. '''Thorn Evergarden: '''Por favor, no disparen. Somos tripulantes del Transporte Ark #40. Solo queremos regresar a nuestro hogar. '''Thaya Xim (Radio): '''Sigan mi trayectoria. Cualquier desvío será considerado una agresión. '''Thorn Evergarden: '''Agradezco su amabilidad. '''Asak Lanfranc: '¿40? 'Thorn Evergarden: '''Nunca estabas atento a las clases de historia. Ese era el número del Ark exclusivo de mi familia. '''Asak Lanfranc: '¿Por qué venir aquí en primer lugar? 'Thorn Evergarden: '¿Qué es lo primero que haces cuando regresas de un viaje sin retorno aparente? Volver a casa. '''Trono de Liwei, Territorio de los Stephanoptis, Serket Asiri siguió el caza hasta adentrarse en el planeta. Un mundo adecuado para la vida como cualquier otro. Montañas, prados, bosques y masas de agua de todos los tamaños. Fueron llevados hasta donde se encontraba una ciudad con varios rascacielos en reconstrucción y les dieron indicaciones para estacionarse en una plataforma de aterrizaje anexa a un castillo. Un par de guardias escoltaron a los Iluminados, quienes se habían cubierto completamente para no revelar su aspecto y causar malentendidos, hasta el trono de la Reina donde se encontraba una figura masculina al lado de su monarca. No hubo manera de que Thorn no recordara la vez que el Cazarrecompensas pisó el Puesto de Daoroth por primera vez. Lo había tratado con absoluto desprecio sin compartir la visión que había tenido su hermana en él. El Cazarrecompensas, sin embargo, probó ser fiel a su palabra y es en parte gracias a él que las relaciones con los Cerianos se fortalecieron. 'Claudia Stephanoptis: '¿Hmm? Ustedes no parecen ser viajeros... La Reina, cubierta por un velo de sombras y apoyada su cabeza sobre su puño, abrió los ojos de los que escapó un brillo azul claro. Había algo tan familiar en ella y en su mirada. Un algo que hipnotizó a Thorn y lo hizo ir torpemente hacia ella hasta que un pataleo contra el suelo lo liberó del trance. 'Engriz Stephanoptis: '¡Te encuentras ante la presencia de Claudia Stephanoptis, la Reina de Serket! ¡Si tienes algún asunto que tratar con ella, habla desde ahí! ¡No des ni un paso más! 'Claudia Stephanoptis: '''Tranquilízate, hermano. Hace cincuenta años que no sabemos nada de los tripulantes de los Ark. Pero está claro que ellos sí que lo saben. Tú, dinos cómo te llamas. '''Thorn Evergarden: '...Mi nombre es Thorn. Último descendiente de la Familia Evergarden y Príncipe del Reino de Luminalia. El gesto de la Reina se mantuvo calmado pero esa declaración sí que había llamado su atención. Se había inclinado al frente para poder escuchar sin perder ningún detalle de la conversación. 'Claudia Stephanoptis: '''Así que Thorn Evergarden, ¿eh? Ciertamente ese era el apellido de la familia principal de Serket, al menos hasta el éxodo. Y el número 40... Es correcto. O eres alguien que estudió bastante bien historia o en verdad eres quien dices ser. '''Thorn Evergarden: '''No he venido con la intención de mentir. '''Claudia Stephanoptis: '''Eso me agrada. Ya tuvimos suficiente de mentirosos. Pero, sin duda debes ser alguien muy astuto como para disfrazar una mentira como verdad. Mencionaste el número del Ark asumiendo que llamaría mi atención... Bien, lo lograste. Por eso mismo, imagino que tu intención no es "volver a casa", ¿o sí? '''Thorn Evergarden: '''Nuestros antecesores llegaron a un sistema cuya ubicación está más allá del infinito. Un lugar donde la ciencia y la fantasía han llegado a coexistir. Desde dragones que escupen fuego y esqueletos vivientes adoradores de la muerte hasta máquinas de mente fría como la muerte térmica del universo y legionarios que absorben conocimiento de tecnología. '''Claudia Stephanoptis: '''Suena como una historia inventada por alguien con mucho tiempo libre. '''Thorn Evergarden: '...A pesar de esos peligros, la humanidad se ha establecido viviendo una lucha continua contra seres motivados por sus propios fines. Máquinas desquiciadas. Conquistadores. Locos. Con algo de ayuda, hemos conseguido sobrepasar esas dificultades. 'Claudia Stephanoptis: '¿Entonces qué te trae aquí? Por como lo cuentas parece que lo tienen arreglado. 'Thorn Evergarden: '''Mi hermana, la Reina Ikaros Evergarden, murió en combate contra el Rey de los Nigromantes lo que ha debilitado moral y armamentísticamente a mi pueblo. Su sacrificio, sin embargo, permitió su derrota. Este Rey era un adorador de una fuerza cósmica a la que los Forerunner temen como la Oscuridad y es la principal amenaza que atenta con finalizar con toda la vida empezando con el Elegido que descansa en Ceres. '''Claudia Stephanoptis: '''Veo a dónde quieres llegar ¿Quieres que formemos parte de una batalla que no nos concierne? '''Engriz Stephanoptis: '¡Es una locura! ¡¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso?! 'Thorn Evergarden: '''Nada garantiza que la Oscuridad se sacie con mi sistema. Solo es el catalizador del final. Los próximos podrían ser ustedes. '''Claudia Stephanoptis: '''Con amenazas no conseguirás nada de mí, Evergarden. No sé en qué clase de agujero negro han vivido por medio siglo pero ya tenemos bastantes preocupaciones. Lo siento, la verdad es que se me hace muy difícil creer que todo eso sea verídico. Al menos no puedo negar que despertaste mi curiosidad por unos momentos... Hermano. '''Engriz Stephanoptis: '¡Llévenselos! 'Asiri Novak: '¡Espere! 'Engriz Stephanoptis: '¡¿Te atreves a levantar la voz a mi Reina?! 'Asiri Novak: '¿Existe la posibilidad de que demostremos que estemos diciendo la verdad? 'Engriz Stephanoptis: '¡La Reina no tiene tiempo para seguir escuchando sus mentiras! 'Claudia Stephanoptis: '¡Espera, hermano! (Suspiro) ''Me gustaría ver ahora que disparate dirán ahora. ''Asiri se quitó el casco mostrando su piel y ojos azulados característicos de su raza. 'Engriz Stephanoptis: '¿Y eso? 'Thorn Evergarden: '''Nuestros ancestros fueron humanos... Hasta que ocurrió el Colapso... ''Thorn y Asak igualmente se retiraron los cascos. A diferencia de sus compañeros, los de Thorn brillaban de color rojizo como cristales de Nitrita. 'Thorn Evergarden: '...Trascendimos. Nuestra nueva madre fue la luz estelar, y nuestro padre la oscuridad. Hubo un silencio muy largo. Las palabras de Thorn habían cobrado una fuerza sin igual como si el mismo cosmos se hubiera estremecido. La Reina de Serket se levantó de su trono, descubriéndose de las sombras. La intensidad de la mirada de Thorn casi se doblega cuando vio que aquella mujer, cabeza de la Familia Stephanoptis, era idéntica a su hermana, como si fuera una versión humana de ella. Las facciones de la cara y forma del cuerpo, incluso como se apoyaba sobre su cadera desafiante. 'Claudia Stephanoptis: '¿Viniste a Serket porqué creías que accederíamos a luchar por tu gente después de escuchar tu historia? 'Thorn Evergarden: '''No te estoy pidiendo que luches por mi gente sino por una batalla que todos debemos pelear. '''Claudia Stephanoptis: '¿Has considerado lo insignificante que puede ser mi ejército si lo comparas con todas esas amenazas que mencionaste antes? 'Thorn Evergarden: '...Todas han sido víctimas de la Oscuridad, es así como combate. Destruyendo, dividiendo, reduciendo la existencia a su forma más simple. Es la lógica por la cual se maneja. La única forma de enfrentarla es luchando unidos. 'Claudia Stephanoptis: '...Hermano. Trae el tablero. 'Asak Lanfranc: '...¿Tablero? 'Engriz Stephanoptis: '¿Hermana? 'Claudia Stephanoptis: '''Haz lo que te he ordenado. ''Con una mueca de disgusto, el Príncipe de Serket tomó una mesa metálica de tamaño medio y la puso entre su hermana y los Iluminados. Les hizo indicación a dos guardias más para que acercaran un par de sillas. La Reina tomó asiento con una postura elegante e invitó a un confundido Thorn a sentarse en el lado opuesto. Tras hacerlo, un tablero de ajedrez holográfico apareció encima de la mesa. 'Claudia Stephanoptis: '''Por como lo veo... Somos tu única esperanza. Si es verdad todo lo que dices entonces no puedo pasarlo por alto si mi mundo está en riesgo. Pero antes creo que deberías contarme todo detalladamente desde esos dragones escupe fuego hasta esas mortíferas máquinas ¿Entiendes? '''Thorn Evergarden: '''Comprendo... '''Claudia Stephanoptis: '''Bien. Espero que te guste el ajedrez. ''La Reina hace su primera jugada moviendo un peón en D4. A partir de ahí, Thorn planea su estrategia sonriendo a escondidas al reconocer los movimientos como los de su hermana. Se da cuenta de que se asemeja a ella no solo físicamente. Eran majestuosas, inteligentes, pero por encima de todo eran curiosas y decididas. Por eso sabía que sería un juego difícil. En su turno, Thorn sintió un pequeño zumbido de luz estelar que lo atravesaba. El que le permitió saber que ella estaría complacida con sus esfuerzos. F I N Categoría:Spin-Off Categoría:Saga Beyond Categoría:Spin-Off de la Saga Beyond Categoría:Artículos Privados